Code Geass The Wolf Of The Rebellion
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: The man leading the last resistance group against Britannia. His research team builds a machine that allows people to jump through time. The man who leads the group is going to use it for a brighter future. This man is Rai the wolf.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

I hate the way the world is now. Britannia holding the entire world in it's hands. At first there were many other resistance groups but now it's only mine. We live underground in a small fortress that grows vegetables and breeds the meat. There are five hundred of us in this fortress the last of humanity that fights the good fight. Over the past three years i've had my research team constructing the jump gate. The jump gate will allow someone to go forward or backward in time. I am the leader for this group but I can change this dark future to a brighter one.

Sir Britannia has breached our auto-turrets and are heading toward us said a officer of my army. Tell everyone available to grab weapons and man our guns on the wall keep four people defending the research team I said. Understood sir it will be done he said before running off. Damn I need to hold Britannia off for twelve hours so the jump gate can be finished I said.

I grab a gun leaning against the window and aim it at the small area which is Britannia's only way in. I hear the guns on the wall turn on and being manned. I see my soldiers line across the walls of the fortress and everyone aims at the entrance of our base. We see britannian troops start filing in by foot and armored transport. We open fire and start blowing up the transports and killing the enemy troops. After the first three waves of the same thing they send in their mixed knightmare battalions.

We open fire at the knightmares and they start firing at us. We kill the three waves of mixed knightmares. They send in their elite knightmare troops. We open fire and they open fire. We start losing a good amount of troops. I hear over the intercoms from the head researcher that the jump gate is complete and ready for me. I drop the gun I have and run through the fortress to the labs.

I reach the labs and look at the equipment laid out before me. Sir this equipment is from the time your heading to said a researcher. We restored them fully and their ready for you to use them and jump through time said the head. I nod and I start putting on the equipment. I put on the body armor of what used to be the black knights slightly modified with a shoulder pad. I put the pistol on my hip and I put the combat knife on my waist. I put the magazines in the pockets and grab the helmet and put it on. I grab the rifle and load it. I finish putting on my armor and put the mag in the pistol. I put on my backpack and get ready for the jump.

I look at the jump gate and say what's waiting on the other side. Nothing from what our sensors have picked up said a researcher. That's perfect i'm heading in mostly blind with only my equipment skills and knowledge I love it I said. The jump gate get's turned on by the head researcher and putting it during a time at the beginning of the rebellion. I see the gate turn into a rainbow color and I gulp. The head researcher nods at me and I run at the gate and jump into it.

I see nothing but rainbows as I fall through the gate. I start getting woozy and I swallow making my throat dry. I start seeing a light in the distance and I prepare to land. When I get closer I hear explosions and the ghettos of japan. I enter the light and I do a combat roll when I land. I stand up and look at my surroundings surprised. I've made it japan before the world is conquered by Britannia I said.


	2. turn 1 the blue demon intervenes

**Turn 1 The Blue Demon Intervenes**

I look over the edge of the building and see that i'm in the Shinjuku ghetto. I look over the ghetto with the zoom function on my helmet. I see a red knightmare with one arm running away from two knightmares. I see this is Zero's first fight with the members of Ohgi's resistance. I look at the train tracks that the red knightmare will be heading for soon. I shoot the zip line down to the tracks and I put my rifle on my back. I pull out my pistol and grab the metal poles to stabilize my way down. I take the hook and latch on the rope. I jump off the building and zoom on down to the tracks. I land on the tracks and put my pistol away so I can pull out my rifle.

I start setting some charges that are camouflaged for the tracks. I place them where the red knightmare will be coming from and I hide by camouflaging myself at the side of the tracks. I wait for the red knightmare to come this way. I place my rifle on my back and get ready to trigger the explosives. I wait another five minutes and I see the red knightmare. When the knightmare passes the explosives and the other two get closer I trigger the explosives.

The red knightmare looking back and wondering where the explosion came from. The two knightmares that got hit by the explosives start looking around the area. I see the damage them is decent but not destructive. They resume their chase after the red knightmare. I look at the knightmares where the red one jumps on the train which pushes the knightmares back. The second one jumps trying to get to Red but slash harkens come out of nowhere destroying it and sending the cockpit flying. The last one gets shot at by the knightmare that took out the other. Red charges at the last enemy which the pilot ejects before the punch hits.

I see about a dozen people head towards Red. I get up and head towards them so I can talk to them. One of them sees me and points his gun at me soon all of them were pointing their guns at me. I look at the Red knightmare and say man this is really strange to be in this time when there were still people willing to fight Britannia. They cock their heads but keep their guns pointed at me. I walk towards them and take off my helmet so they can see my face.

They look at me for a while and soon half of them lowered their guns. Hello Japanese and I already greeted Britannia in a different way that shows my hatred I said. Who are you said the one who looks to be in charge. My name is Rai and I believe that Red saw my greeting to Britannia I said. Red are you talking about the pilot in the red knightmare he asked. Yes I am sir Red saw what I did to Britannia I said. Is that true Kallen he asked. Yes I saw a explosion when I got past the area the charges were at and the knightmares got hit when they enter the radius of them Ohgi Kallen said.

I see so you helped Kallen out but if your not the one helping us through radio communication who are you Ohgi asked. I told you my names Rai and trust me I have a hatred for Britannia that is far greater then yours Ohgi I said in my serious attitude. Okay we're trust you for now but not entirely Ohgi said. I understand Ohgi after all I just came up to you all out of nowhere I said. Their radios went off and someone tells them to open the train.

I sit down and start checking my equipment. My rifle has a total of six mags and my pistol has four mags. I check my explosives and I have three grenades. I grab my canteen and take a drink from it. I see one of the others come up. Listen I don't like you but you do have my thanks in saving Kallen he said. What's your name I can't have a proper conversation without knowing I said. My names Tamaki and don't you forget it he said.

I won't Tamaki so why do you hate me I asked. You come out of nowhere and talk to us like we're friends Tamaki said. Sorry Tamaki but I need to get back to checking my equipment I said. I put my canteen away and look at the last few items I have. A grenade launcher with 4 grenades to reload with, silverbane poison, ironbane poison and goldbane poison. I put the poisons on my waist and I put the grenades in the pouch. I put my rifle on my back and grabbed the launcher. I see Ohgi walking up to me.

Rai can I ask you from where you come from Ohgi asks. I need you promise to not laugh or tell the others I said. I promise so are you going to tell me Ohgi said. I leaned closer to his ear. I come from thirty years in the future Ohgi I said. I lean away from Ohgi who's stunned by this info. Is that the truth Rai Ohgi asks. Yes it is and it's not a good future at all I said. What kind of future is it Rai Ohgi asks. Well i'll give you some details about the future I said. That would be nice Ohgi said. I grew up in a conquered world and when I was born there was around a thousand resistance groups ranging from three hundred to three thousand per group but over the years it dwindled to only one resistance group and I lead it I said. Wait what who conquers the world Ohgi asked. You already know Ohgi and its my enemy as well as yours I said. You mean Britannia conquers the world but how did you come back in time Ohgi asked.

I left the future to come back here to prevent my future and make the future go towards a brighter one I said. I see you won't tell me but how many people were in your resistance group Ohgi asks. Five hundred people and all of them are dead since while i'm here trying to change history that's still a timeline I said. I see that's quite sad indeed but your still alive Ohgi said. I know and while I can still breath I will not let Britannia have its way I said. Your strong indeed its time for us to load up but the man talking to us wants to talk to you Ohgi said.

I take the radio and say how are you doing good sir. Who are you what's your name the person said. My name's Rai sir and i'm on your side I said. How do I know this he asked. Let's see your going to use everyone here to get to prince Clovis and kill a great deal of the britannians in a action where the ground underneath them crumbles and they fall in I said. I see your a perceptive one Rai he said. Yes I am but my background also helps with this info and I want the military and royal family that treat anyone like scum to die and I will make sure they pay for that crime I said. Your a dark person Rai he said. Only when it comes to assholes I said. Fine how can you help me he asked. You'll see for yourself good sir and i'll keep in touch with my radio in my helmet I said. I start changing my radio on my helmet to the same frequency. I walk up to Ohgi and give it to him.

Rai what are you going to do Ohgi asks. I'm going to do my own thing separate from you guys I said holding the launcher. Mission start now said the voice. I jump off the tracks and head towards the ground. When I near the ground I do a combat roll to nullify any damage. I get up and look at my gauntlet map to see where everyone is. I see there's a squad of enemy knightmares nearby. I'll head that way and to take them out.

I put away my launcher and grabbed my rifle. I run up the building's inside and i'm above them. I jump out of the building and land on a knightmare. I sit on top of the cockpit of the knightmare and fire my rifle at the knightmares. It takes a third of a clip to destroy each of the three knightmares. I reload my rifle and I grab a grenade to stick it on the knightmare. I stick it on the knightmare and I jump away from the knightmare before it explodes.

I stand up and look at the wreckage. Well that was pretty good Rai said the voice. Thanks sir i'm used to fighting to live I said. I can see that Rai the voice said. I walk around the ghetto looking for enemies. I enter a building and see a mother and her child surrounded by dead bodies. I walk up to them and they start shaking. I kneel down and take off my helmet. I set my gun on the floor and I looked at the two and smiled. Are you britannian the mother asked. No i'm not because I despise Britannia and I was born here in japan to two japanese parents I said. The child comes closer and pinches my cheeks. I pat the child's head and say is there any where safe I can get you two to. The mother nods and says yes to the south a few blocks is a complete metal building that's used for hiding in when they come. Then i'll get you two over there safely I said still patting the child's head.

That sounds nice good sir the mother said. The child hugs me and I give a small hug back. Let's go follow me and you'll get there safely I said putting my helmet on. I pick up my gun and I tell them about hand signals. We head for the building and when we are two buildings away I give the stop signal. I look around the corner and see that two japanese people are at the door. I give the follow signal and we head towards the door. The guards turn toward me and point their guns. I stop and signal the other two to stop. Don't shoot you two do you want to hurt these two I said stepping aside. They look at the mother and child then at me then at each other before letting them in.

I stand there and ask you two better keep the civilians safe. I run away from them and head towards the battlefield. I see our side losing knightmares fast. I move to a seven story building and get to the roof. I look over the ghetto and see a white knightmare heading towards a building which has a knightmare in. I set my rifle down and pull out the launcher. I use my helmet's system to calculate the distance and how much of a arc I need. I set up and fire the grenade at the knightmare hitting it leaving a amount of small damage.

I reload and fire again until i'm out of ammo. I check the knightmare and its arms have a decent amount of damage. I see it make Kallen eject toward me. The cockpit hits and lands the roof of the building I'm on. I put away the launcher and grab my rifle. I head towards the cockpit of the knightmare. I get to it and say Kallen are you okay. Who's there wait your that mystery man Rai Kallen says. Yes its me Kallen can you get out I asked. No I can't Rai but there should be a emergency terminal to unlock the cockpit Kallen said. I look at it and its keys are damaged. The terminal is out of question so hold still please I said. Wait what are you doing Kallen said. I grab the hatch of the cockpit and start prying it open without any tools.

I continue prying it open and start seeing the inside. I hear footsteps from down below. I use some more strength and it opens some more. I can now see Kallen with this much open. I use more strength and the hatch is open all the way and Kallen is staring at me scared. Get out of the cockpit Kallen I said. Kallen gets out of the cockpit and I let go of the hatch which snaps close. The people from downstairs reach the roof and I point my rifle at them. I see Ohgi and Tamaki so I lower my rifle.

Kallen are you okay Ohgi asks. Yes I am but I just say something unbelievable Ohgi Kallen said looking at me. Tamaki comes up and puts his gun to my face. Tamaki he didn't do anything to me all he did was scare me alittle by opening the hatch with just his hands Kallen said. Tamaki drops his gun from my face and asks you say what now Kallen. I opened the hatch by myself and got her out I said. Thanks for getting Kallen out Rai but why did you do that Ohgi said. The terminal is damaged so I couldn't use it I said. I see let's head to the building where everyone has gathered Ohgi said. I pull out my pistol and Kallen your unarmed so here take my pistol I said. Kallen takes the pistol and we head towards the building.

We get there and I stop so I can turn around. Rai what are you doing Kallen asked. Get inside trust me i'm going to do something to give Britannia a needle in the neck I said. She nods and gives me my pistol back. I put the pistol away and all of the people outside head inside. I wait for the enemy to come wait is enemy troops going to come or not damn I can't remember. No i'm losing my knowledge of the history so I can't predict anything but I remember everything else. I see enemy troops coming toward this place.

I hide leaning against a building. I wait for them to converge and then I run at them. I open fire on the foot soldiers killing them. I jumped on the armored vehicle and open its hatch and drop one of my grenades inside along with the ironbane poison. I jump off the vehicle and run toward a wall and take cover. It explodes taking the rest of the enemy foot soldiers with it. I reload my gun and walk towards the building. I enter and see the japanese holding guns at the door. I just go and lean against a wall a few feet away from the door. I take off my helmet and see Ohgi Tamaki and Kallen walk towards me.

Rai what was that explosion Ohgi asked. That would be a britannian armored vehicle exploding I said. So you destroyed the enemy that would have endangered all of us along with the civilians Kallen said. Yes I guess you can say it that way Kallen I said. We hear intercoms go off and prince Clovis gives a speech about that the elevens and britannians are to be treated equally. Elevens what a disgusting term getting rid of people's rights reducing them to mere numbers I despise it I said. They look at me when I shot off this info. Rai are you Japanese Kallen asked. I nod and say i'm full japanese and I... I stare off into space wondering if I should tell them about my last name. I see that's why your so aggressive towards Britannia Kallen said.

No that's not the only reason Kallen I have a lot more reasons I said. So are you going to tell me about them Kallen said. Let me check outside and see if its safe so that everyone can leave I said grabbing my gun. I walk outside and see that the britannian forces are heading back to their command center. I give the all clear signal and everyone starts filing out.

Kallen walks up to me and asks what other reasons do you have Rai. First i'm not from this time i'm from thirty years in the future that's all black and white I said. Wait you said your from the future and one that's black and white what do you mean Kallen asked. I grew up in a world controlled by Britannia and I know very little about this era I said. I see so you are trying to change the future for the better Kallen said. Yes I am and also why I was at the train tracks I said. I see so do you have anywhere to go Kallen asked. Nope I don't have anywhere to go but I know there's a academy here in japan that I can hide at I said. I see so your heading there after this Kallen asked. Yep but not in this I need to head to this location on my map to pick up my package that my research team was able to send to me before their demise I said. Well let me see that location Rai Kallen asked. I show her the location and its near her house. That's near my house Rai I can help you get there Kallen said. That would be good since I do need modern clothes then the clothes i'm wearing underneath this armor I said. I see i'll wait while you get changed.

I enter a building and take off my armor and place it in my backpack along with my guns. I look at my clothes and think this is so out of place. I walk out of the building and Kallen sees me. Your quite built Rai Kallen said. Yeah when you growing up in a permanent warzone you generally get quite muscular by just working out everyday I said. Kallen nods and says follow me to the place of the package. We leave the ghettos and head toward the package location.

We pass a house that's quite big and Kallen's pace picks up. I follow and we arrive at the location. Thanks Kallen and was that your house back there I said. Kallen nods and says I don't feel very comfortable at that place. I see Kallen anyway thanks for showing me to here I said. I kneel down and unzip the bag. There's a dark blue tanktop black jacket and some pants. There's also a black tanktop dark blue jacket and some pants. I take the bag and take some cover out of Kallen's site. I get undressed and change into the dark blue tanktop black jacket and one of the pants. I place my clothes in the bag and zip it up.

I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk back to Kallen. She looks at me for awhile and says you look good in that for someone from the future. Thanks so i'm guessing your heading to ashford academy since your in the uniform I said. Yes I am but how do you know the name of the academy Kallen asked. I can read and speak in almost every language so I read it from your uniform I said. I see i'll show you the way since i'm going back to school Kallen said. I nod and we walk off towards the academy.

We arrive and she takes her leave. I look over the campus and spot a building that's different from the rest. I guess that's where I can find the main office I said in my mind. I head towards the building and as I get I realize that its bigger then what I thought. I enter the building ending up in a entrance hall of sorts. I look around the hall before deciding to take a look around the building.

I walk around the ground floor first and find nothing of interest. I head to the second floor and look around the place and find a room that seems to be used often. I decide to take a break and set down my bags before sitting in a chair. I close my eyes and hear the battlefield of protecting my home. Guns firing explosions going of screams being heard the sound of walls crumbling the sound of someone dying in your arms all of them. I hear them for so long that I almost didn't hear that a group of people were about to open the door. I open my eyes but keep my head the way it is.

The door opens and I hear screams from the people at the door. I guess they didn't expect to find someone here. A blond girl walks up to me and asks what's your name sir and why are you here. My name's Rai and to why i'm here I thought this was the main office I said in a perfect tone. The others come in and become visible. I see two males one has black hair the other is sarcastic person. I see four more girls one I remember but we pretend we don't know each other. one of the other two has glasses while the next girl was in a wheelchair and blind it seems. The last girl had orange hair and a cheerful attitude.

So you thought this was the main office said the blond. I nod and say it was different from the others so I just assumed. Well if your here to resister for the school I can get it done for you said the blond. Why is that I said raising my eyebrow. Oh right we haven't introduced ourselves yet i'm Milly Ashford the blond said. I blink rapidly and say Ashford like the academy. Yes that's correct Rai Milly said. I look at the others and wait for them to introduce themselves.

The black haired man walks forward and says My name's Lelouch Lamperouge nice to meet you. The other male says I'm Rivalz Cardemonde nice to meet you Rai. The girl with orange hair speaks up saying Shirley Fenette nice to meet you. Milly looks at me and says the quiet one there is Nina Einstein. The one with glasses says in a very quiet voice hello. The sick looking one is Kallen Stadtfeld Milly said. Hello Kallen said. The one that's in the wheelchair is Nunnally Lamperouge Milly said. Hello the one in the wheelchair said. I see nice to meet you all I said. So Nunnally is Lelouch's little sister from the looks of it I said in my mind.

So Rai where did you come from Lelouch asked. I feel a sting from his direction. You have geass and its still weak so it won't work on me. I came from the mainland of Britannia because my relatives perished there and left me a ticket to here I said. Were they your parents Shirley asked. No my parents died when I was six so i've been jumping from relative to relative I said. So do you have a relative here Milly asked. Nope I don't Milly I said. I see you can stay here in the clubhouse Rai Milly said. What are you serious president Lelouch said. Yes I am after all he has nowhere to go and he came here to enroll Milly said. Lelouch rubs his eyes and surrenders.

So Rai i'll talk to my grandfather and i'll have Lelouch take you to your room here in the clubhouse Milly said turning around and opening a drawer and pulls out a key and tosses it to Lelouch. Lelouch catches it and motions me to follow him with his head. I get up and grab my bags and follow. I exit the room and see Lelouch leaning against the wall a few feat away. I walk up to him and say so Lelouch you don't buy my explanation about coming from the mainland do you. Lelouch looks at me with surprise in his eyes. Your intriguing indeed but i'll show you to your room Lelouch said. I smile and follow him.

We arrive at the room on the same floor. Here it is Rai and i've got to ask do you know Kallen Lelouch said. No why do you ask that Lelouch I said. I saw you with Kallen at the gates earlier Lelouch said narrowing his eyes. By the way if your trying to use your other strength its useless Lelouch I said. What other strength are you talking about Lelouch asked. I know you have geass the power of kings you tried to use it on me in the room where the others are but it won't work on me I said. Lelouch's face goes into shock surprise intrigue and horror. How do you know that Lelouch asked. I too have geass but i've mastered it and i'll say this don't overuse it or dire consequences will happen I said.

Lelouch looks at my face and I activate my eyes showing a black bird in both of my dark blue eyes. He steps backwards and I say don't worry its not active its just in a display mode. Lelouch looks at my eyes and says that's really cool Rai. A master can activate their geass on and off at will so they don't need anything to block the geass I said. That's really awesome how long will it take for me to master mine Lelouch asked. It depends on the willpower of the person that wields the geass and from the looks of you it will take tops four years to master your newfound geass I said. Wow I might come to you for lessons of geass Rai Lelouch said.

Sure but just a fair bit of warning the geass is a curse not a gift I said. Why do you say its a curse Rai Lelouch asked. Because your right I don't come from the mainland Lelouch I said. He narrows his eyes and asks where do you come from then. I motion to the room and we enter. I come from thirty years in the future Lelouch Lamperouge I said. So you claim to be from the future then tell me what is it like Lelouch asked.

A future where the leader of the rebellion Zero perished one day in battle six years from now which made all of the world pick up arms and fight against Britannia but to no avail the rebellion was squished and only resistance groups all around the world still calling themselves what their leader called them the black knights but soon only one group was left with five hundred people I said. Lelouch looks at me with intrigue. I led this group after my parents died and I told my researchers to build a jump gate so I can come back to this year I said. Your a black knight Rai Lelouch asked. I leaned closer and said Lelouch vi Britannia soon to be Zero leader of the black knights. He steps back with anger in his eyes. Don't worry i'm from the future and a black knight so your safe i'm on your side and your friend I said kneeling.

Lelouch looks at me and says what's your full name Rai. I start looking around the room franticly and I start sweating. What's wrong Rai can't you tell me Lelouch said. Well um you see my true name is Rai Sumeragi Lelouch so i'm on the side of the japanese I said. Lelouch steps forward and says really and if I decide to tell the britannian military about you being a Sumeragi. You won't since your best friend is a Kururugi I said. Lelouch backs up and says well i'll keep your secret Rai since I don't want you to have to be on the run.

Thanks Lelouch and just to let you know i'm with you till the end I said. What do you mean by that Rai Lelouch asked. I know you were the one on the radio back in Shinjuku I said. Figures that you would do you know anything else about what's coming up Lelouch asked. Sadly I don't it seems my knowledge about the rebellion has been 99% erased i've told you all I know about the rebellion in this time I said. That sucks do you remember how the world is in thirty years Lelouch asked. Yes I do and every time I close my eyes I see and hear the constant battles in which I defended home I said. Home is that the name of your city Lelouch asked. City to tell the truth this is my first time in a city that's still standing Home is the fortress I grew up in I said. What do you mean still standing Lelouch asked. Japan lost all structures and we scavenge the wasteland of japan at night because that's when Britannia pulls their forces out of japan until eight in the morning I said. So you led a rough life Rai Lelouch said. Yep I did and yet I sort of considered it fun I said taking of my jacket and showing him my muscles.

Damn that jacket covers up your muscles to where it makes you look way slender then me Lelouch said. Yeah well when you train your butt off everyday since you can walk you get like this I said. I guess you would but your still slender by a tiny bit Lelouch said leaving. Well time to look around my room I said.


	3. turn 2 the wolf's school day

**Turn 2 The Wolf's School Day**

I look at the desk and see not much. I look over to a full body mirror and walk over to it. I see myself in the mirror. 5'11 in height, silver hair that's pulled back in a pony tail that reaches the middle of my back, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, a six-pack, muscles that make me look stacked and battle scars on my arms. I hear a knock on the door and I walk over and open it.

I see Shirley standing there with a uniform like Lelouch's. Hello Rai Milly asked me to give you a male uniform since her grandfather said your starting tomorrow Shirley said. I take it and say thank you Shirley for giving this to me. She looks at my body and blushes. That jacket hides your muscles doesn't Shirley said. I looked at my body and say yes it does sorry about that didn't mean to make you blush. Its okay Rai but why do you have such long hair Shirley asked as I set down the uniform on the bed revealing my hair.

I haven't cut it in about five years since my relatives always had me training in all sorts of things I said. I see so why is your hair silver I never seen that sort of colored hair Shirley asked. A police officer that was a friend of my parents said my hair wasn't always this color it used to be black like Lelouch's but I can't remember anything before my parents murder I said. I see I won't ask anymore about that but would you want it cut Shirley asked. I'll think about it Shirley i'm sort of fond of it I said. I understand Rai see you later Shirley said.

Shirley walks off and I look at the time and see its four in the afternoon. I guess I should check this building out for real this time. I leave my room and lock it behind me. I walk around the building looking at the place. I arrive at the dinning room where I see Nunnally and someone else dressed weirdly. The person that's dressed weirdly looks at me and whispers something to Nunnally. Nunnally turns her head still with her eyes closed towards me and gives me a innocent smile.

I haven't seen one of those in years its sort of refreshing seeing one. Rai Sayoko here told me that someone was at the door Nunnally said. Yeah I was just taking a more detailed look around the building Nunnally didn't mean to bother you I said gently. Its okay why don't you come in here and talk with me Nunnally said. Are you sure Nunnally I mean i'm a complete stranger to you I said. Its fine Rai besides I want to know more about you Nunnally said. I walk in the room and sit down in a chair next to Nunnally.

I look at the table and see the art of origami being displayed. I see that your making origami Nunnally I said. You know about origami even though your a britannian Nunnally said in a surprised voice. Yeah about that can you and miss Sayoko keep a secret from the others I said. I see Sayoko nod and Nunnally says of course we can Rai. I'm not britannian at all i'm japanese I used that i'm a britannian as a cover to get a place to stay I said. I look at Sayoko and she looks at me. I see that's okay Rai I won't tell Nunnally said. Thanks Nunnally i'm glad for that I said.

I grab a piece of paper and start folding it. Both of them stop what they were doing. I finish folding the origami that the person I learned origami for liked the best. Rai what did you just make Nunnally asked. I hand it to her and she takes it gently. Its a paper dragon but this is a very complex origami to do Nunnally said. I used to do origami all the time for someone close to me but that someone ain't alive I said. I see so what else can you make Rai Nunnally asked.

I smile and start creating more origami animals. I set down the other eleven animals of the japanese zodiac. The rat, dog, ox, tiger, rabbit, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster and boar. Nunnally starts moving her hands gently and smoothly over the origami. All of these make up the japanese zodiac Sayoko said. Really that's quite nice to hear Nunnally said. I smile at the pure innocent Nunnally and work on a personal make. When I finish I look at it and see it looks like her the one I used to make origami for. I go into a state of shock and start getting rid of it. Rai are you okay Sayoko said. When when you finished the origami you were working on and looked at it you went into shock Nunnally said with concern.

Its nothing Nunnally just a ghost of my past is all I said. Nunnally looks at me for awhile as I reflect about the accident that killed the little girl I used to make origami for. I look at the wall and i'm sucked back to my past so it can haunt me for another two or three days.

I see that i'm back at Home but when it was peaceful and I walked around Home. I see myself when I was seven running down the hall with a small girl chasing me. They go through me and enter the room to my right. I enter and see myself making origami for awhile. After a few hours in the past a few scientists walk in and ask me to come with them. I follow them and the girl sneaks behind the group with my past self. I see the range where I tested the fifteenth generation anti-knightmare gun. I see my past self grab the gun and place it on its supports. I see the girl running past the safety line and lean against the glass. My past self fires the gun at the fifteenth generation knightmare destroying it along with the glass and everything to the safety line. I look at the little girl cut up by the glass and crushed by the rubble. My past self and the scientists look over the damage and see the blood. They clean out the rubble and see the little girl dead. My past self falls to his knees and cries out to whatever god is left. The scientists look away from the girl and the female scientist takes her lab coat off and places it on my past self's shoulders.

I come back to my body and see that Sayoko is in my face. Is something wrong Rai she asked. No nothing is wrong Sayoko i'm fine I said getting up and leaving the room. I enter the entrance hall and see Lelouch. Hey Lelouch how's it going I said. Its going fine I was told to find you and take you to the room you were found in Lelouch said. I nod and we head towards the room. I showed your little sister my origami skill since she asked me to sit down so she can know me better but I was just trying to get a more detailed look around the building I said. Origami was Sayoko there Lelouch asked. Yes she was and she was surprised that I knew a lot about origami since I made the entire japanese zodiac I said. I see well here we are Lelouch said.

We enter and I see that everyone is here. Well if its not our new member Milly said. I raise my eyebrow and look around. They all nod and Milly continues your soon to be a member of the student council Rai. Nina turns toward the computer and I look at everyone. Your pretty buff Rai how did you get that way Rivalz said. I look at him and say a lot of training Rivalz and bull wrestling. Shirley who was taking a drink of water spits out the water into Rivalz's face. Excuse me Rai but did you say bull wrestling Shirley asked setting the cup down. Yes I did Shirley bull wrestling blame one of my relatives for sending me against bulls I said. They look at me stunned and Milly said that's quite a feat Rai. It is but it doesn't come with its price I said.

What kind of price Rivalz asked. Well scars getting my legs gored among a lot I said. So what other things have you done Lelouch asked sitting down. Well to tell the truth one of my relatives was a crime boss so I helped both the cops and him leading my relative into a trap since he was a jerk among other things I said. The council looked at me with faces ranging all across the place. What I had to get by among he was killing innocents that wouldn't let him into their places I said. Well I understand that Rai Milly said.

On the next relative after that one lets just say it was better since I learned how to fix machines and vehicles that range from ground to air to water until my relative was killed because she was in debt to a casino and I was taken to it but I won my freedom and also made the casino go bankrupt and the owner went to jail I said. Wow have you had any good luck in your life Rivalz asked. Yes the next relative taught me about twenty martial arts and I mastered them I said. They nod and Nina says did that relative die. No that relative survived Nina I said.

On the one after that I learned how to handle weapons I said. They nod and motion for me to go on. I went on to the next relative who taught me about medicine and poisons I said. Why did that relative teach you about poisons Rivalz asked. She said since medicine helps people and poison kills people they are opposites I said. They nod and I go on. I reach the final relative before coming here which taught me how to drive and other things I said. So how did you get here Milly asked. I came here on a ship which got stuck on a coral reef and couldn't get out so I jumped into the water to help free it I said. They motion to go on. I swam to the front of the ship and pulled out the small hammer I took with me and started getting rid of the coral I said. I finished getting rid of the coral and when I was heading toward the ladder a shark came at me I said.

Wait a shark attack you Rivalz said shooting straight up to his feet. Yes I did Rivalz is that surprising after all i've said I said. Well yeah I mean the most vicious beast of the ocean attacks you Rivalz said. Well all I did was throw the hammer into its mouth and started climbing the ladder I said. Well let's stop talking about that stuff Milly said. I nod and lean against a wall. They start talking and after a few hours Rivalz turns on the tv.

The tv switches to a news emergency channel after a few seconds of being turned on. A reporter starts speaking about who was the one killed prince Clovis and he has been caught. The honorary britannian Suzaku Kururugi is being held for the murder of killing prince Clovis. It goes on about that he is the son of the prime minister of area 11 when it was japan. I look at the council and they seem to be taking it roughly. I exit the room and lean against the wall near the staircase.

He isn't the one that killed prince Clovis is he. I see Lelouch walk up to me. You seem to be pondering if Suzaku is the killer or not Lelouch said. Yes but i've figured out its a false accusation I said. You are a quick one Rai Lelouch said. How many days before the hearing I asked. Five days Rai just enough to get everything ready Lelouch said. I'm with you and I remember right I have some people that jumped back with me four others to be exact I said. Really do they have a mission like yours Rai Lelouch asked. Yes they are to support me and they jumped after me but arrived a few days before me I said. You mean they jumped to a time before the one you landed at Lelouch said. Yes and they have most likely gotten a few things for us I said.

What was your mission Rai Lelouch asked. Other then change the future keep a eye here and on you I said. I see so do you have something to contact them with Lelouch asked. Yes I do come on Lelouch I said. We head to my room and I pull out a small communication device. I set it on the desk and turn toward Lelouch. What's that Rai its small and compact Lelouch asked. Its a communication device Lelouch just watch I said. I open it up and it becomes a four screened communication device.

I activate the device sending out a signal to each of my comrades alerting them. They duck into cover and open up their device. Godwin reporting sir said the top left screen. Igor reporting in my king said the bottom left. Andor reporting in and Igor I know he saved you but don't call him that said the top right. Alexis reporting in sir hope i'm not late said the bottom right. All of you are safe good to know I said. Yes sir and I know I shouldn't ask but isn't that Lelouch Lamperouge behind you Andor asked. Yes it is i'm at my place that i'll be stationed at give me a sitrep on our statuses I said. Yes sir we understand they said.

I'm stationed at a hotel nearby Tokyo tower where i'm a monorail driver Godwin said. I'm stationed at a hotel near a mall which I work at a gun store Andor said. I'm stationed at a hotel near ashford and i'm working for a nobleman as a personal engineer said Igor. I'm stationed at a hotel and I work as a librarian and I managed to convince a nobleman to start making the outfits for the rebellion Alexis said. I'm with Zero guys keep up the façade and send over the outfit in three days I said. Alexis Andor and Godwin nod and log off. Igor has there been any trouble in the space-time continuum I asked. No my king nothing at all but will we need to take that day off Igor asked. Yes tell the others over your what are they called phones I said. Igor nods and logs off. I fold it up and look at Lelouch.

Those were your comrades Rai Lelouch asked. Yes they are Lelouch I said. How do you not know what a phone is Lelouch asked. We don't have them in my time so yeah I got a crash course in small devices we didn't have I said. So what are these outfits Lelouch asked. The outfits for the black knights and the outfit coming in three days is for you I said. Why were you called king by Igor Lelouch asked. Better off not knowing Lelouch its something that was reckless I said. He nods and asks are you okay with this. Yes I am Lelouch please go I said looking out the window.

Lelouch leaves the room and I decide to head to bed. No don't head out there we need to stay in the shadows. You maybe our leaders son but your still a kid so buzz off. You idiot we are out here scavenging and we're caught in the daylight. I don't care see yeah. Don't you'll get sighted and gunned down. There they are those damn scavengers shoot them. Bodies drop to the ground and all I can do is stare. I hide in the shadows and pull out a sound maker. I chuck it fifty feet away and when it hits the ground it activates drawing the britannians attention. I sneak through the shadows and see the tunnel to slide down. I run for it and I place a grenade on the rock above the tunnel slide as I slide down. The explosion goes off plugging up the tunnel for good.

I wake up and look around the room. I see nothing but a dream of the past I said. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I get into the shower and when I finished I got dress in the ashford uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail and looked at the mirror. This uniform is slightly stuffy but i'll get used to it I said. I don't know if many males have long hair. I look at my gear I have stashed in the corner wondering what I might need. What am I thinking I ain't going into a life or death situation right. I have no idea what i'm doing but I had to choose this place as my cover. I hear a knock and the door opens.

Milly and Lelouch stand in the doorway. Hello Rai how are you doing this morning Milly said. Morning Milly and Lelouch what are you doing here I said. We're here to give you a bag for school and a schedule list Lelouch will lead you to the classroom Milly said. I take the items and hold them. Okay I need to be somewhere else see you two later Milly said before running off. She's just like Alexis jeez just what I need I said. You mean that comrade of yours Rai Lelouch asked. Yes and I was hoping she wasn't going to be like Alexis I may have to check on her family background I said. Who do you mean Milly or this Alexis Lelouch asked. Alexis I never checked who her family was I said. Lelouch rolls his eyes.

I leave my room and lock it behind me. The two of us walk to the front of the building or the student council clubhouse as I now know. Well here's the exit Lelouch said. Yeah its a exit and i'm not sure I'm ready to head to class I said leaning against a wall. Why are you not ready Lelouch asked. To tell the truth this will be my first time going to a school and not scavenge parts and other stuff I said. I forgot you grew up in a wasteland version of japan Lelouch said. Yeah and the only "school" we have in that future its all about using weapons and other things to aid in warfare nothing like this I said. Sounds difficult Rai and I see why you are nervous about this Lelouch said. You know this is going to be difficult for me unlike the "school" where its easy I said. Lelouch looks at me and says did you do anything civil Rai. Yes I did Lelouch i'm quite civil I said. Yeah I can see that Rai Lelouch said.

I've got a question is it rare for a male to have long hair I asked. No its not rare Rai your fine Lelouch said. Fine is not the word I'd use I said. No kidding but you seem to have your head on straight Rai Lelouch said. Thanks Lelouch so let's go then I said. Right let's head off Rai Lelouch said. We exit the clubhouse and head towards the school. Lelouch stops me and says here we are your in the same room. Really okay so is the teacher here yet I said. Lelouch peeks in and says no not yet Rai so stay until the teacher sees you. I nod and Lelouch enters the room leaving me in the hall. I lean against the wall and wait.

I see a adult walking towards me and he stops. Are you the new student Rai he asked. Yes I am I said standing up. Okay follow me Rai he said. He enters the room and I follow him. I stand in front of the classroom and the teacher tells the class alittle about who I am and points to a empty seat. I walk over to it and sit down. The teacher starts going into the lesson. I pay attention through the entire day and when the bell rings I see people exiting the room like their lives depended on it. I get up and head out the room with very little care. I walk into the hall and head outside into a garden.

I look at the beauty of the garden. I sit on a bench in the middle of the place. I hear some footsteps coming toward me. I turn toward the footsteps and its Kallen. Hey there Kallen what's up I said. Its just you looked like this is all new to you Kallen said. I put my chin in my hands and say that's because all of this is new Kallen. There's no flowers where you come from Rai Kallen asked. There's no beauty in the place I come from Kallen since its a wasteland I said. That's horrible Rai but you grew up underground didn't you Kallen said. Yes I did Kallen but we didn't grow anything beautiful just the essentials I said. So seeing flowers in real life is new Kallen said. I nod and get up from the bench.

Well i'm heading back to my room I said. Okay Rai see you later Kallen said. I enter the clubhouse and go to my room. I enter and sit at the desk while tapping the com device sending a signal to my comrades. Soon they are on the screens reporting to me. I got it everyone i'll stay here for two more days before making a move to meet up with you four I said. Understood sir and where do you want to meet they said. The monorail nearest to Tokyo tower and Godwin you work on that line I said. Yes I do and we understand Godwin said. They log off and I close the com device. I go to my stash and pull out a laptop with info on my comrades.

I look through the info on Alexis. Oh damn I can't say anything about her parents since I know who they are now. This also means I need to keep her away from here. I close my laptop and heave a sigh. Shit Alexis is the daughter of those two never saw that coming. I should have put things together after talking to her parents since she has her father's hair her mother's face eyes and attitude. You know great for those two and I can't look at those two in the same room together again. I hear a knock at the door and I walk over to it.

I open the door and Lelouch is there. So Lelouch what is it I asked. I was wondering about that Alexis comrade of yours Rai Lelouch said. Yeah come inside so no one hears about this I said. He comes into my room and I motion him to sit down. So what is Alexis's background Rai Lelouch asked. Yeah about that Lelouch Alexis can't see Milly or Rivalz I said. Why can't she see those two Rai Lelouch asked. Do I have point it out Lelouch its pretty simple I said. I wait a few minutes for him to process the info.

Your kidding Rai Lelouch said. Nope i'm not Lelouch Alexis is Rivalz and Milly's kid I said. Lelouch falls to the floor in shock. That's quite a revelation Rai Lelouch said getting up. Yeah I know it is but its true I said. I know it is Rai but its just that Rivalz is head-over-heels for Milly so to know they get married and have a child its just a surprise Lelouch said. I nod and say well Lelouch i'm heading to bed early today. He nods and leaves the room.

I go through the next day and a half without any trouble. I hear the doorbell ring and head to the door. I open it and its the delivery man. Hello are you Rai he said. Yes I am sir I said. Good I have a package here for you just sign here he said. I signed the paper and he hands me a huge box. That sure is heavy he said. Is it I don't think so I said. He nods and leaves the steps. I close the door while carrying the box on my shoulder. I walk back through the clubhouse and spot Lelouch so I walk up to him.

Hello Rai what are you carrying Lelouch asked. Can we enter your room since we're in front of it I asked. He nods and opens the door. We enter the room and he closes the door. I set the box down and look at Lelouch. This box is for you even though I was the one who received it I said. I'm guessing this is that outfit your comrade sent Lelouch said. I nod and he opens the box. He pulls out the outfit and smiles at the design. I like it Rai along with the mask Lelouch said. Your welcome Lelouch now there's two phones in there one for you to call the other as Zero to Kallen who will receive it a Tokyo tower I said. He nods and says you are truly from the future Rai. He starts packing it into a bag. I'll be heading now Lelouch meet you at the monorail near Tokyo tower I said. He nods and I leave.

I head to my room and I grab my backpack that holds my equipment. I throw it over my shoulder and use some of my skills to disappear from campus without a trace. I jump across the rooftops and jump onto a ladder and slide down it. I get to Tokyo tower monorail station and see my comrades that don't work on the monorail. I walk up to them and they all nod. We wait around for a few hours and we see Lelouch. He comes over and says Ready Rai. Yes we are Lelouch Godwin will be pulling in two minutes I said. The five of us buy our tickets and get through the metal detector due to my comrades disabling it for us.

We get on the front car and I see Kallen get on a car a few cars back. I head through the cars between us and geass everyone. I get back to my car and put on my armor and guns. The four of us sit down at the end of the car and use our camouflage to hide. Zero calls Kallen and they arrive in a few minutes. Zero turns around and starts questioning them. When we get to the area of the railway where we can see both the ghettos and settlement I call Godwin and tell him to stop the train.

Kallen Ohgi and Tamaki stumble around but are supported by the big guy. Why did we stop Kallen asked. Godwin steps out and sits down behind Zero. I tell my comrades to become visible and when we do they step back. I stand up and wave at them. They cock their heads and I hit the face of my helmet before I take it off. Hello Kallen Ohgi and Tamaki how's it going I said. Rai what are you doing here Kallen asked. Well its obvious me and my comrades have already joined him I said.

Comrades are you talking about the four people in the same armor Ohgi said. Yes I am team show them your faces and that's a order I said. Yes sir they said taking off their helmets showing their faces. Kallen looks at Alexis for awhile and says why do you look like some of my classmates. That's because before she could speak anymore I signaled for one of my comrades to shut her up. Kallen blinks alittle and turns to me and asks why did you signal them to shut her up Rai. Well that's a problem you see she will disrupt the time stream by talking to you about her parents I said. I look over to Alexis who's struggling to break free from Godwin's grip and I sigh.

Her parents time stream what are you talking about Rai Tamaki asked. Me and my comrades come from thirty years in the future we came back to change it for the better I said. You lost me after future Tamaki said. Yeah the archives said you were slow but died protecting Zero during the final battle I said. What did you just say i'm going to die Tamaki said. No not this time in the archives you die during the same battle Zero does actually all of you do but you all die taking out britannian knightmares I said. Zero looks over to me along with the four on the opposite side of the car. Sir are you sure its a good idea to tell them this Godwin asked. Yes it is Igor gave me the device to keep a eye on the time stream and there hasn't been anything wrong to make us worried I said pulling out a small card and press the button on it and it unfolds into a tablet.

That's a sweet gadget Tamaki said. Thanks Tamaki but i'll let Zero talk to you all I said sitting down and go through the info on the tablet. No what you are doing is nothing more then child's play Zero said. What say that again without the mask Tamaki said. Yeah how can we trust you Ohgi said. I'll show you in a miracle in saving Suzaku Kururugi Zero said. Me and my comrades smile at this idea. Your crazy Tamaki said. Godwin get the train moving again I said. Godwin nods and heads into his workplace and starts the train.

They stumble around but once again is supported by the big guy. Kallen Ohgi Tamaki consider what Britannia has done and then decide I said looking up. We will Rai give us a few hours Kallen said. Meet us at this junkyard here I said pulling out a tablet from this time. I walk up to Kallen and hold it out to her. Kallen takes it and says we're to meet here if we want to help. Zero nods and I say yes you are Kallen tomorrow is Suzaku Kururugi's trial so I hope you decide today. I grab my helmet and put it on with my tactical screen off which means they can see my face. The train pulls into the station and the doors open. Kallen and her team leave first. I look over to Zero and he nods. Alexis Igor Andor square formation around Zero spread camouflage to all five of us I said closing my tactical visor.

We all disappear and we move slowly out of the train and towards the junkyard. We walk for two hours at this pace and arrive at the junkyard. I tell everyone to disable their camouflage and we appear in the junkyard. Rai what is Godwin doing for us tonight Zero asked. He will be securing five motorcycles and attach the autopilot on them so we can ride in on them when you are ready to escape I said. I see Rai you and your comrades came back here prepared Zero said. Not really we only could bring a few future equipment with us each I said. Zero nods and walks up on a stack of scrap metal.

I sit down on the ground and start polishing my knife. When the sun starts setting I see Kallen and Ohgi come into the junkyard. They stop right in front of me and I stand up putting my knife away. I walk over to Kallen and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around grabbing my arm and twisting it. When she sees that I was the one that tapped her on the shoulder she releases me. Sorry about that Rai you just surprised me Kallen said as I moved my loose hair out of my face. Its okay its my fault for spooking you Kallen I said. Kallen blushes and Zero goes into how he needs what is on the card by tomorrow.

I toss Zero a bag as he is leaving and he catches it. What's in the backpack you just threw to him Rai Ohgi asked. Regular clothes is all Ohgi I said. He nods and I say Can I see the vehicle he wants you to have ready by tomorrow. Ohgi hands over the picture and I see its prince Clovis's personal transport. I will help out in making this I said. I radio Godwin and ask if he has gotten a vehicle for the transportation of the metal to the site. Yes I have sir and i'm on my way He said. Good get here soon bye I said before turning to Kallen.

We should start getting the metal ready everyone I said. They nod and we start moving metal towards a single area. The delivery truck arrives and pulls in towards the metal. We start loading the metal in the truck and finish before the sun could disappear. Okay team load up I ordered. Me and my comrades jump into the back of the truck and I look at Kallen and Ohgi. Kallen Ohgi do you want a ride I asked. They look at each other and jump into the back of the truck. I close the door and the truck drives off.

Igor mind using that light of yours I asked leaning against the side of the truck. Igor pulls out the device and turns it on. A red light floating in air lights up the truck. Whoa that's a awesome light Ohgi said. Thanks young man Igor said. Young man i'm twenty-one sir Ohgi said. Well i'm fifty and still doing this kind of stuff Igor said. Ohgi and Kallen look at him then at me. We have been able to prolong our lives to hundred-thirty if you live that long I said. Damn that's a long time Rai Kallen said. Our bodies start going under severe side effects at a hundred years old but since i'm not twenty I never got the enhancement so I have a normal life span I said. So how many of you have the enhancement Ohgi asked. All but me and Alexis Ohgi the two of us were born on the same day and grew up as childhood friends I said. I see so the two of you are seventeen and yet jumped through time to try and change the future for the better Ohgi said. Alexis nods and I stare at the light.

Sir we have arrived at the site i'm stopping Godwin said radioing me. We feel the truck stop and I open the door. The light gets turned off and we start unloading. We take the metal to the spot. I take off my armor and say Igor hand me your personal tools. Yes I understand sir Igor said bowing dropping his backpack and pulling out the toolbag. Rai why did Igor bow to you Kallen asked. Don't ask please its something really dangerous to say I said. I see oh he's coming over Kallen said.

Igor hands me the toolbag and I look at the vehicle carcass. I take off my school jacket and the shirt underneath placing them on my armor. Okay team let's get to work and its going to look good I said unzipping the toolbag. My team start getting the metal ready and I grab the fusion cutter out of the bag. I signal them and they bring the metal over to the carcass. We get to work and Kallen and Ohgi just stares at us. We work for hours and hours all the while the other two just stare at us working as one oiled machine. We finally finish the vehicle and I stand up.

I look up at the sun and see its around two in the afternoon. I hand the tool to Igor and walk over to my armor. Kallen stares at my muscular bare chest glistening in the sun because of the sweat. I grab my canteen and drink the entire thing. I look over to Kallen and see she's looking at my chest. She blushes and turns away to the opposite direction. I put on my shirt and jacket. I walk over to Kallen and say sorry about the show of my bare chest. Kallen turns around and says no its okay I understand why you did it Rai. I smile and laugh. As the four in the afternoon hits Zero walks towards us.

I see that what I asked for is built and ready Zero said. Yes it is partner I said. Well I was able to secure something that will help us and Kallen here a outfit that you will need to wear so you can blend with the vehicle Zero said handing Kallen a outfit. She nods and she goes off to change. Ohgi head to this location there is your assignment Zero said handing him a tablet. Understood i'll head there right away Ohgi said running to the location. Rai is your team ready Zero asked. Yes we are Zero and are we to load the object I asked. Yes you are Rai Zero said. We get to work and place the object in the transport and close the back.

So how's it going to open Rai Zero asked. You just do what you need to and snap your fingers and i'll trigger the opening I said. I got it Rai Zero said. I put on my armor and equipment. I put on my helmet and say We're heading out Zero before you. He nods and we disappear from sight. We sprint to where our motorcycles are stashed. We hop on in a bird formation and get ready for it. We see the transport pass by us and we move out and arrive at the outskirts of the people.

I see Zero raise his hand and I pull out the trigger. He snaps his fingers and I trigger the separation of the back revealing a container. I see Suzaku and Zero walking towards each other. Now team I ordered. We drive onto the parade road and head towards the knightmares. I see Zero Suzaku and Kallen jump off. I stand up on my bike and pull out four bombs. I reach the knightmares and I throw the bombs and they stick to them. I pull out my rifle and pistol and aim at the remaining knightmares. My team pulls out their weapons and aim. We open fire at the knightmares that don't have the bombs destroying them and sending the cockpits flying. We drive off to the other end and the cockpits of the four remaining knightmares explode killing the pilots. I hear screams as people run and I look back to see smoke flowing from the container. We disappear into the night like the shadows.

We drive to the little hideout and pull over. We get off and walk in the building. I take off my helmet and look around the place. I sit down on some rubble along with my team. I pull out my knife and start sharpening and polishing it. Kallen walks over to me and sits down. Hey Rai how did you do all that during the duration we were in the air and before Ohgi did his job Kallen asked. Me and my team have survived getting caught in the wasteland during the day and lasted till night so this was easy I said. Yikes that's scary Rai Kallen said. Well when you fight to survive you learn to go into melee combat when you run out of ammo I said holding up my knife.

How long have you had that knife Kallen asked. Since six years old Kallen and its gotten me out of many jams and everyone gets their first knife at six I said. Six years of age is when you get a combat knife Ohgi said walking over with Tamaki. Yep its your first permanent companion you get I said. What kind of messed up childhood did you have Tamaki asked. I disappear and reappear behind him holding my knife to the back of his neck. Do you really want to know Tamaki if you do its not gonna be pretty at all its going to be gruesome death destruction war scavenging prisoners executions underground base wasteland japan nothing at all is good from my childhood punk your a child thinking resistance groups could take out Britannia your wrong only a full-scale war against Britannia can bring it down child I said in my cold serious voice.

Tamaki turns around and looks into my eyes seeing cold dark emptiness and he drops to his knees. Holy what did you just do to Tamaki Kallen asked running to Tamaki and check him out. Our leader has done it again Andor said laughing. Yeah he always does that when people ask him that question Godwin said. Our leader is not the best at happy experiences Igor said lighting a cigar. He had a rough childhood having gone on a scavenging trip with a team and the entire team was captured Alexis said. Kallen looks up to me and I see sadness in her eyes. I was captured and I was the only one to escape also I had to watch the entire team get executed so I never have had any happy moments in my life that I can remember I said.

I've got a question Ohgi said. What is it Ohgi I asked. Well how did you move from sitting down to behind Tamaki in a split second Ohgi asked. Training is how Ohgi and you never can learn it I said putting my knife away. My eyes revert to normal and Tamaki returns to normal. I don't remember much after seeing Rai's eyes Tamaki said. Sorry Tamaki but don't ask me that question again if you don't want to be hurt I said. He nods and stands up.

I sit down and see Suzaku run off into the distance. Zero walks into the room and tells us we can go our separate ways. I pack up my armor and guns into my backpack. Sir here's a wallet for you it contains a id three grand a few licenses and contact list Igor said giving me it. Thanks Igor and its time to split up I said. The five of us split up and they drive off. I detach the autopilot and see Kallen is still here and in her ashford academy uniform. Kallen need a ride back to your house I asked. She looks over to me and nods. She walks over while I place my backpack on the bike. I hop on first and Kallen hops on behind me wrapping her arms around my stomach. I drive off at a good pace and I feel Kallen dig her face in my back. Your hair smells pretty nice Rai Kallen said. I haven't showered in two days Kallen but thanks I said. I feel her remove her face from my back and says thanks for all the things you've done Rai. No problem Kallen now how is this wind I asked as wind starts blows against us making my hair flow in it.

You don't keep your hair in a pony tail when your working Kallen asked. Nope I don't Kallen besides the wind feels nice going through it I said. I guess that's logical Rai Kallen said. I see Kallen's house up ahead so I slow down and pull over to the curb. Here you go Kallen I said looking at her. Thanks Rai your a good driver Kallen said. Your welcome Kallen see you tomorrow I said. Yeah see you tomorrow Rai Kallen said walking to her house. I watch until she enters the house.

I drive off towards the academy. I love the wind in my hair I said. I turn into ashford academy and head towards the clubhouse. I stop at the clubhouse and turn it off. I grab by backpack and walk into the clubhouse. I see Sayoko in the entrance hall. Hello Sayoko how was your day I asked. Good Rai how was yours Sayoko asked. Good Sayoko I said. She nods and I walk off. I hear Lelouch in the kitchen and I peek in. I see a green haired girl in prisoner outfit.

Someone's at the door Lelouch the girl said. Lelouch reaches the door and sees me. Rai what are you doing here Lelouch asked. I just got back and I heard you talking to someone in here I said. Is that all Rai Lelouch said. Lelouch why don't you use your geass and make him forget about this conversation the girl said. I see your the one Lelouch got his geass from immortal but his powers are still weak I said. The girl's face goes into shock. Who is this person Lelouch she asked. Well His name is Rai and Lelouch is stumped for words. I walk into the kitchen and lean against a wall.

My name's Rai immortal and I am from the future which is not good I said. The girl looks at me then at Lelouch. Its true C.C he's from the future Lelouch said. I've mastered my geass so I can make it to where Lelouch's is useless against me I said. Your a geass user C.C said. Yes I am Immortal and I was a special case having the power of geass when I was born and when I was two I commanded a guard to fight himself I said. I've never heard of such things C.C said. Yeah well we have built Immortal detectors and they would be thrown out I said. That's quite mean C.C said. Blame the failure of him in my time immortal he made it to where his father became immortal I said pointing at Lelouch. How do you know who Lelouch is C.C asked. He dies in the final battle along with all the leaders of the rebellion in six years of time making it to where his father succeeded in his plans and became immortal I said. Lelouch goes pale and I look over to him.

Don't worry I sense your different then the Lelouch that failed which led to my time I said. You do sense he's different C.C said. Yes I do all three of us have a aura that is otherworldly meaning we're in two worlds at the same time this also is the reason why the ones with the codes have immortality their entire being becomes one with both worlds leaving them to walk the earth until the chosen one saves them from their fate I said. Lelouch and C.C look at me stunned about my knowledge. They look at each other then back to me.

Your a interesting person Rai Lelouch knows how to pick good allies C.C said. Hey I wasn't able to process all of that Lelouch said. Remember the vision you got when you received geass I asked. Yes I do Rai what about it Lelouch said. That's the world of kings as me and my researchers call it I said. What's the world of kings the both of them asked. Its where the souls of the people who have geass and code go I said. How do you know C.C asked. I nearly died C.C so my spirit went there for a few months while my body healed I said. Yikes what a fate for the three of us Lelouch said. I've already accepted it Lelouch after all I became a temporary visitor there and already have a huge fortune and house back there to help me wait for reincarnation I said.

Well if you die first do you think you can hook me up Lelouch said. Yeah i'll try Lelouch you need to hide her I said leaving. I go to my room and unlock it. I enter and drop my backpack in my stash.


	4. turn 3 blue demon wolf strikes

**Turn 3 The Blue Demon Wolf Strikes**

I wake up the next day and head for a shower. I finish and get into some street clothes. I grab my pistol and its holster. I place the holster on my left side of my torso and put my pistol in it. I grab the mags and place them on my belt. I grab my wallet and keys before grabbing a hat and sunglasses. I put the hat and sunglasses on. I leave the clubhouse and hop on the bike putting the keys in. I turn it on and drive off. I drive towards into the city to look after Suzaku.

I stop my bike and spot him catching a pink haired girl. After a small talk they walk off together. I follow them on my bike while staying in the shadows. I watch them as they go shopping for awhile and then the girl asks something. They head off towards the ghettos so their going to Shinjuku ghetto. I drive off towards the ghetto and arrive before them. I see some britannian students posing in front of rubble.

I see Suzaku and the girl at the graves. I drive at the students and stop before them. Who are you one of them asked. Even if you are britannian you should respect the dead and their surroundings I said. Why their nothing more then elevens the other said. You think capturing someone's homeland turns them to a number I asked. Yeah we do they said. Think again it doesn't your just blinding yourself in a veil of lies I said. What your crazy one of them tries to speak. No i'm not crazy the ones blinded by the veil of lies they put on themselves are crazy I said. The students run away crying.

I look over to see Suzaku and the girl. Who are you Suzaku asked. Me just someone that respects the dead along with the dead's surrounds I said getting of the motorcycle. I bend down and pick up some rocks. I build a small monument and light some scented candles and sticks placing them on the monument. I give my regards to the dead with this monument by praying.

I stand up and look at them. May I know your name my lady I asked. Euphie is my name the girl said. Nice to meet you Euphie my name's Rai and your name is Suzaku I said. Are you japanese Rai Euphie asked. No i'm britannian Euphie I just respect the dead and call the supposed eleven's Japanese I said. I see you built a monument for the dead Rai Suzaku said. Yes its sad war is not something that should exist but taking over the world is not the way to do it that will lead to annihilation of free will and make people suffer to where they become nothing more then walking corpses I said. What do you mean Rai Euphie asked. I'm just rambling about what the world will become if one country conquers the world is all I said.

So your saying is Britannia is going to destroy the world Suzaku said. Yes I am Suzaku it is nothing more then a selfish country I said. I get on my bike and say if you want to save the world try to make the royal family to listen to you Suzaku I said. I drive off and head towards a coliseum. I stop and look back at Suzaku. I feel a explosion inside the building knocking me of my bike. I get up and walk it into a corridor.

I walk into the stands and pull out my pistol. I look at the knightmares seeing four vs one. So that's orange there how about giving him some support I said. I run towards the closet knightmare and jump to grab it. I grab the left arm of the knightmare and I swing myself up to the cockpit. Hey who's what's can someone tell me what's going one the pilot asked. The other knightmares look at me and I open fire at the cockpit piercing the armor and killing the pilot while he screams his head off.

I jump off the knightmare as it falls over and combat roll when I get close to the ground. I reload my pistol with a new mag and run at the knightmares. They fire at me and I dodge around the bullets. You think those dated pieces of junk can harm me I yelled jumping onto the next knightmare. I run to the cockpit area where the pilot sits and I open fire on the idiot. The pilot screams as he dies and the knightmare falls over. I slide down the knightmare as it falls and reload my pistol. I look at the other two knightmares only for the white knightmare to arrive. I jump into the stands and I put away my pistol. I see the white knightmare defend orange but I see Euphie running out a corridor as the one leading the attack pull out a chaos grenade. I jump out of the stands and run at Euphie. She gets onto the field and I tackle her just as the white knightmare jumps in front of us as the chaos grenade goes off.

I turn my back towards the battle and cover Euphie in my arms. Sorry Euphie but a chaos grenade was just thrown I said. After awhile the grenade stops and I let Euphie go. Thanks Rai your a brave man Euphie said. Its nothing Euphie I said. Euphie walks in front of the white knightmare which seems to shock the two knightmare left standing. Stop this right now by the order of Euphemia Li Britannia third princess of Holy Britannian Empire Euphie said. I stand where I am shocked before I regain my senses. I run for my bike in the corridor and dodge into it.

Suzaku gets out of his knightmare and run up to Euphemia. I'm sorry Suzaku that I didn't tell you Euphie said. It's okay I understand but I say Rai cover you from the chaos grenade Suzaku said. Yeah he did Suzaku and I noticed the color of his hair when he did since when we first met it was covered by the hat Euphie said. You did what was the color of his hair Suzaku asked. It was silver and it was long also his eyes are dark sad blue Euphie said. That's a odd combo Suzaku said.

I get on my bike and just now notice that my hat and sunglasses are gone. I drive off towards ashford and in a hour I reach the clubhouse. I get off the bike and head inside my room dropping off my pistol and mags. I head to the council room and enter it to find Lelouch playing chess against Rivalz. I watch as Rivalz gets his butt handed to him. Do you want more of a challenge Lelouch I asked. Yeah and checkmate Rivalz Lelouch said. What oh man Rivalz said.

I walk over to the chess board and reset it. Me and Lelouch begin our chess match. It takes two hours and we each have two wins and two losses. Well Lelouch this is the final match I said. Yes it is and how about we make it interesting by placing a time limit per turn Lelouch said. Yes let's do that and let's go with thirty seconds I said. Agreed Rai that will be best for this last battle between us Lelouch said.

We begin and each of us take fifteen seconds to make our moves. We end up to have the same pieces two pawns the queen one knight one bishop one rook and the king. This is interesting I said. Agreed Rai Lelouch said. I take his knight with one of my pawns. He takes my knight with one of his pawns. I take his pawn with my pawn. He takes my pawn with his bishop. I take his queen with my rook. He takes my rook with his rook. I use my queen to put his king in danger. I start moving my pieces around to capture his king. To counter my movements he tries to escape my pursuit and take my pieces with his rook. I take his rook with my bishop putting his king one step from checkmate.

Lelouch sees what has happened on the board and moved his king to his death. I move my queen to a corner trapping him between my pieces and next to pawn who's safe due to my bishop. The rest of the council comes in and see's who's facing each other in chess. They come over to the board and look at it. Rivalz stands up rubbing his eyes. Who won the match of chess Rivalz Shirley asked. Well they both reached two wins and two losses but I think i've lost it Rivalz said. Why do you say you've lost it Milly asked. Well they put a thirty second timer for the final one and Rai won Rivalz said pointing to the white pieces surrounding the black king. Lelouch lost at chess that's new Nina said.

I get up and my hair falls down my back. I walk out of the room and enter my room. I sense a otherworldly presence in my room. I look at my bed and desk to see C.C and B.B talking to each other. They look over to me and B.B smiles and jumps up to her feet and runs at me. Oh no I thought I brace myself for the hug. B.B bear hugs me making me hear a rib crack. Nice to see you too B.B I said. She sets me down and smiles. I pat her head and she drags me to the bed. I sit down and she jumps on the bed and falls asleep.

I look over to C.C and say I see you too have become friends. Friends why do you say that Rai C.C asks. Well she considers all nice people to be friends because she lost her home she was living in during my escape. Your escape you mean from custody of Britannia C.C said. Yes a knightmare destroyed it and she was knocked unconscious so I picked her up and put her in my escape vehicle I said. What's your relation with her Rai C.C asked. Other than the contract she's like a little sister I said. She's not that much of a talker C.C said. Yeah she's not one to talk much I said.

Well can I tell Lelouch about her C.C asked. I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it up to see Lelouch. I motion him to come inside. Rai have you seen C.C Lelouch asked. I sit down on the bed and C.C says hello. Where have you been Lelouch asked. I was just greeting this little one C.C said. I tuck B.B into my bed and stand up and smile. Who's this Rai and why are you giving her such a gentle smile Lelouch asked. Its the immortal that activated my geass B.B I said. She looks younger then C.C Lelouch said. She's fourteen physically but she's been around since the beginning of the middle ages and was a friend of king Arthur I said. That's the tragedy of being immortal C.C said. Yes you watch people you care about come and go to where you'll retract into your shell I said. But you said you don't let immortals in Lelouch said. She was the one exception since she looks fourteen and acts fourteen all the others were older I said.

I see so is she like a little sister to you Lelouch asks. I nod and Lelouch says C.C let's go. C.C jumps to her feet and they leave. I sit down and look at B.B sleeping. I remember when I first found you B.B in that destroyed house. I need to get out of here there a jeep and I hoped in and hotwired it. I drove out of the prisoner camp breaking through security and arriving in your town. Then that knightmare pursuing me fire a missile at me and I turned right so it hit your house. I lost the knightmare and went back to that house to find you unconscious. I grabbed you and placed you in the jeep then got us out of their and to a coast town. I carried you on my back to a boat at night and I stole it and we headed back to japan. I hid on a isolated island for a day since you started to awaken. When you woke up you asked me what happened. I told you the truth and you took it rather well. You called yourself B.B and I told my name just for you to say big brother Rai and hug me.

When you got around the fact that she's moving again you were ready to go. I disabled the tracking device on the boat and we headed for japan. We reached the shore and it was night. I gave you a piggyback ride and I dashed to a secret passage known to a select few. We went into it and I tripped of the alarm. I go to Home and saw guns pointed at me. They couldn't believe that I was alive. After that you became my little sister. Now here we are in the past.

I fall asleep in my desk chair for the night. When I woke up I saw B.B sitting on the bed. I need to go to school to blend in B.B if you need anybody to talk to go find C.C okay I said. She nods and smiles. I head into the bathroom and change into my ashford uniform. I put my hair into a pony tail and grab my bag. See you around four in the afternoon B.B I said exiting the room.

I head to class and sit down in my seat. When the teacher walks I see Suzaku outside the room. Okay class I know just a week ago we had a transfer student but we have another transfer student he said. Suzaku walks in and introduces himself. After a small freak out from the class the teacher says there's a empty seat beside our other transfer student Rai. Suzaku walks and sits next to me. He glances to me and I do the same. The class goes normally and when lunch comes I see Lelouch tug his collar and exit the room. Suzaku soon follows Lelouch out the door. I follow Suzaku to the roof and see him and Lelouch talking.

Hey Rai what are you doing here Lelouch asked. I saw you tug the collar of your jacket Lelouch I said. I should have known you catch something so small Lelouch said. You two know each other Suzaku said. Yeah we do Suzaku this is Rai Lelouch said. Hello Suzaku nice to meet you I said holding out my hand. Nice to meet you too Rai Suzaku said shaking my hand. Suzaku i'm not undefeated in chess anymore Lelouch said. What but your the best at chess who can beat you Suzaku said. Your in front of him Suzaku Lelouch said pointing to me. You defeated Lelouch at chess Rai Suzaku said. I nod and lean against the wall.

Rai did you go into the Shinjuku ghetto yesterday Suzaku asked. Suzaku why do you ask that Lelouch asked. Well I met a person with the same description to Rai here Suzaku said. Yes I did Suzaku and yes I am the same person you met who scared the students away I said. Why did you go into the city Rai Lelouch asked. This might sound creepy but I woke up early and followed him and a girl he met until they headed to the ghettos I said. Why did you do that Suzaku asked. I thought someone might want to kill you due to them not accepting your not the killer of prince Clovis I said. That sounds perfectly logically Rai Lelouch said. The bell rings and the three of us go back to class.

Milly appears in front of me with Rivalz Nina Shirley and Kallen. Your coming with us Rai we're letting Lelouch to look after Suzaku since he talked to me before he went to the roof Milly said. What are we doing I asked. We're heading to the clubhouse to set up a joint party for you and Suzaku tomorrow. I nod and we head to the clubhouse and we start setting up the party. I walk into the kitchen where Milly is making a cake.

What is it Rai Milly asked. Well you see yesterday my little sister arrived at here and she's the same age as Nunnally I said. You have a little sister that's the same age as Nunnally Milly said stopping. Yes I do Milly so can you give her a room since i'm staying here in the clubhouse I asked. Hmm does she have a disability Rai Milly asked. Well she is nearly mute and by that she will only talk to people she think as friends and family I said. Well I can't send her off to the dorm with such a disability so here Rai Milly said tossing me a key. That goes to the room next to Nunnally's room Milly said. Thanks Milly I think they will get along I said.

After getting everything setup and the small cake was placed in the fridge. I head to my room and open it. B.B hugs me and I pat her on the head. I've got you your own room Beth I said. B.B nods and says okay where is it. Follow me Beth okay I said. I close the door and we head to where Nunnally's room is. This door is your neighbor's her name is Nunnally and this room beside it is yours I said handing her the key. B.B unlocks the door and opens it. Okay big brother i'll stay here B.B said. Actually your going to school with Nunnally Beth i've already talked to Milly ashford about you so you'll be heading to class along side Nunnally I said smiling. That sounds nice big brother Rai B.B said.

I give her a hug and I lead her to the dining room. I hear three voices in the room and I peek in. Am I interrupting anything Lelouch I asked. No your not Rai come on in Lelouch said. B.B bobs her head into the doorway and says who are they Rai. Its okay Beth their nice people I said kneeling down and pat her on the head. Who's the girl with you Rai Suzaku asked. This is Beth my sister Suzaku and be nice to her I said. We walk into the dining room and I help her sit down in the chair.

So can you tell me your names please B.B asked. My name is Suzaku Kururugi Beth Suzaku said. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge nice to meet you Lelouch said. I'm Nunnally Lamperouge nice to meet you Nunnally said. She's going to be going to school tomorrow I said. How old are you Beth Nunnally asked. I'm fourteen years old Nunnally B.B said. So your going to be in the same grade as my sister Lelouch said. Lelouch there could be a chance that Beth here will be in the same class with Nunnally I said. Yeah I hope that happens they seem to already be bonding Lelouch said. That would be nice B.B and Nunnally said.

I smile and pat B.B on the head gently. You two are the same when it comes to your sisters Suzaku said. Me and Lelouch look at the other and we laugh. Yeah we are Suzaku but that's the job of a big brother we said. Our sisters smile and giggle at this. Lelouch gets up with to get more tea. Let me help with that Suzaku said. No unlike seven years ago your our guest Lelouch said. Beth stay here and talk okay I said. Okay Rai B.B said.

I get up and head into the kitchen. I see C.C in the kitchen with Lelouch. Its fine C.C he's a old friend of mine Lelouch said. Lelouch what's the phase of the moon tomorrow I asked. Lelouch looks over to me and says its a full moon why do you ask Rai. Well remember I said that a near death experience sent me to the world of the kings I said. Yes I do Rai Lelouch said. I've been having side effects for the past eleven years I said. What kind of side effects Rai Lelouch said. Well you'll see one of the side effects tomorrow and on the next new moon is the other side effect I said with my hand twitching. I see well I'll see you tomorrow then Lelouch said. I nod and say get B.B into bed around the same time as Nunnally please. Lelouch nods and I head for my room.

I enter and look at the time. It's 8:00pm better get some rest before the side effect happens I said. I lay on the bed and fall asleep. I awaken at four in the morning and jump out of bed. Man I hate this side effect but I feel like it won't last the entire day. I walk over to the door and open it. I close it and leave the clubhouse. I lay down in the bushes and wait a few hours watching people go about. I hear a hysterical scream and a cat runs out of the clubhouse with Lelouch's mask. I see Lelouch run out of the clubhouse soon after the cat. I dash after Lelouch and reach him.

Time to use the other side effect of this side effect. I activate my geass and tune Lelouch's brain to mine. Lelouch look down and don't freak out I said. Lelouch looks down and his face is stunned. What are you Lelouch said. Its me Rai Lelouch i'm a silver wolf I said. This is the side effect you were talking about Rai Lelouch said. Yes and its a lot better than the new moon side effect I said. I won't dig any deeper so mind helping Lelouch said. No problem my friend I said before dashing ahead of him.

I see the cat and I chase it through the school. I hear the intercoms come alive and Milly yells cat hunt and she loses me there. But I hear something else from the intercoms. It also appears there's a dark blue eyed silver wolf running through the halls of the school so capture it also Milly said. Milly i'm going to say bite me when it comes down to it. I corner the cat in the bell area. I look behind me and see Lelouch and Suzaku.

Its the wolf and the cat is at the top Suzaku said. I start dashing up the stairs before Suzaku could start chasing me. I get halfway up before Suzaku gets a quarter of the way up. I reach the window and hide from Suzaku and Lelouch. They go out the window to get the cat. I see both of them slip and I jump out and grab them by the collars of their jackets. I pull them inside the tower and head up to get the cat. I bend down and the cat jumps on my back and I grab the mask in my mouth tossing it under my leg. I gently descend down toward the window and jump in it. Suzaku smiles and starts heading down the stairs. I set the mask down at Lelouch's feet for him. He pick it up and hides it in his jacket.

I walk down the stairs with the cat on my back. I come out at the bottom and lay down so the cat can get off. The cat jumps off and I pat it on its head with my paw. I look at the crowd of people looking at me and the cat. Suzaku picks the cat up and I tell the cat its going to be okay through a telepathic link. I run off towards the clubhouse and enter my room. I start returning to my human form and I pull out some clothes.

I put on some pants red tanktop and a black jacket. I exit my room and see B.B there. You're still having the side effects she said. I am Beth and i'm going to find a cure for it I said. B.B nods and says the council is looking for you. Come on then I want to introduce you to the rest of my friends I said. Okay big bro let's go B.B said. We head towards where we set up the party and I see Lelouch is still distracting Suzaku. Rai there you Rivalz said coming over smiling. Hey Rivalz how are you doing I asked. I'm fine Rai but who's this with you Rivalz asked. The rest of the council walks over and they all look at her.

This is Beth and she's my little sister. She got here two days ago and she is fourteen years old I said. I didn't know you had a sister Rai Kallen said. Well my parents adopted her but we're still family I said patting B.B on the head. Everyone introduces themselves to B.B and she does the same. I hear Nunnally come in through the door and B.B bounces over to her. Let me help you with those Nunnally B.B said. Thank you Beth Nunnally said.

Rivalz leans close to me and asks how do they know each other. Their in the same class and I introduced my sister to Nunnally Suzaku and Lelouch last night I said. I see they've seemed to hit it off Rivalz said. Yeah and i'm glad to be honest I said. Why do you say that Rai Kallen asked. The past few schools she's gone to nobody treated her nicely so that's why I said. I see so Beth being happy makes you happy Kallen said. I nod and say me and Lelouch have the trait of being a protective big brother. I can see that in the way you introduced her to us Milly said.

Lelouch and Suzaku walk into the room and stop. What's all of this Suzaku asked. It's yours and Rai's joint welcome to the council party Milly said. Really but i've never been to a party like this Suzaku said. Just give it up Suzaku I said. He nods and we start the party. Now how about we kick this party into overdrive Rivalz said pulling a champagne bottle out of nowhere.

I raise a eyebrow and look around. Kallen is giving a look of not again. Rivalz where do you get these Shirley asked reaching for the bottle. I'm not telling any of you Rivalz said keeping the bottle out of Shirley's reach. I see the cork starting to move around. I look at the target of the cork and its Nunnally and B.B. oh no you don't.

I disappear from where I am and appear right above Rivalz snagging the bottle from him setting it on a table and roll away just as the cork shoots out releasing the alcohol. I stand up and dust myself off. I look around the room at all the stunned faces. Rai what did you just do Milly asked. Just some of the martial arts I learned from my relatives I said. But you were on the other side of the room and then you were above me and then you set the bottle on the table then rolled away in seconds Rivalz said. Well if I didn't do anything that cork would have hit either my sister or Lelouch's I said. Rivalz goes into shock and falls over.

Yikes you spared him the wrath of Lelouch but you still made him faint at the thought of what would have happened if it did hit one of them Shirley said hovering over Rivalz. Lelouch comes over and pats me on the shoulder. Thanks for that Rai Lelouch said. No problem Lelouch I was protecting both of them I said. Suzaku walks over and says where did you learn to do those master level techniques. Milly walks and says master techniques you said you mastered twenty martial arts Rai. I nod and then a student runs in.

Sorry to disturb you council but a large group of bulls have broken through the city perimeters and are wreaking havoc and one is here at ashford the student said. I smile and say it will be subdued until someone comes to get the bull stay here student. What are you saying sir the student said. I'll take care of the bull you stay here I said. He nods and sits down. I take off my jacket and set it on a empty chair. Rai where are you going Suzaku asked. To deal with the bull Suzaku the rest of you make sure everyone stays indoors I said. I leave the clubhouse and see the bull ramming into buildings.

I step out in front of bull and it turns toward me. It charges at me and I dodge the charge and land in front of the gates. The bull charges at me and the bull puts its horns down to gore me. I take a wrestling stance and its horns get into my arms reach. I grab the horns and stop the bull in its tracks. I hold the bull in place as it struggles to gore me. I snap the horns off at the same time of throwing it on its hind legs. I drop the horns and wrap my arms around its throat and slam the bull to the ground holding the bull in place. I look over to the buildings where the council is watching at.

After two hours of holding the bull down in place a animal caretaker comes to pick the bull up. I see three cop cars with the truck and I see six cops and the caretaker come toward me. Sir are you okay a cop asked. I'm fine cop man just putting my skills at bull wrestling to subdue this bull here till someone comes to pick it up I said. Well that's surprising well we're here to pick it up the cop said. I stand up letting the bull go. Is the bull dead the caretaker asked. No he's just sleeping and missing his horns I said. Well thank you sir for protecting your fellow students the cop says as they move the bull to the truck.

I pick the horns up and look at them. I walk up to the student council and say well that was refreshing. Refreshing that's what you would call that Suzaku said. Yeah I do after all I did bull fighting for a entire year Suzaku I said. Those horns came off the bull during the struggle B.B said. Yes they did Beth I said holding them. Well how about we put them in the council room Milly said. I nod and we head back to the clubhouse.

I place the horns on the table of the council room. We put the party on hold and assemble in the gym where dear god. I'm not going to listen to this speech I thought before disappearing. I reappear at the clubhouse. Man I hate that man I said. I walk into the clubhouse and see C.C walking away from the door with pizza. C.C I see you bought pizza I said. I thought you were at the assembly Rai C.C said with a slice in her hand. It has Charles Zi Britannia talking about Clovis I said. I see Rai want a slice C.C said. What kind of pizza is it I asked. Pepperoni pizza I just bought a simple one this time C.C said. Sure i'll have a slice C.C I said taking a single slice walking away.

I eat it while walking to my room. I finish it as I open the door. I enter and activate the com device. After a few minutes everyone is online. Yes sir what is it. We are to commence our next stage and secure weaponry and ammunition for the black knights I said. We understand sir two of us will handle that they said. Alexis and Godwin your to handle this part of the stage I said. Yes sir we will logging of now they said. Igor Andor you are to secure a base for the black knights and vehicles to carry knightmares and to go incognito I said. We understand sir we'll get started right away they said logging off.

I go to my stash and pull out a small interface that can communicate with the future. I hide in a corner and turn it on. I see a small base hidden underground about ten thousand feet below the main base. I enter the code and log into the hologram system in the research area. Research team report I said as a hologram. Sir you've contacted us what do you need the head said. What can you send back to me without hurting the time stream I asked. The head yells and a list pops up on my screen showing everything that can be sent back.

Send back the entire list back since this is a list of amount of items that can be sent back without hurting the time stream I said. Where do you want them to be sent to sir the head asked. Send them to Shinjuku ghetto cloaked in our advanced technology I said. I found a big undamaged underground place to send these items to under a plaza of Shinjuku sir the head said. Send them there and keep them cloaked got it and I will contact you again I said. Understood sir and stay alive for the future the head said.

I shut the interface off and walk over to my phone and called Igor and Andor telling them not to look for a base since I found one. I set the phone down along with the interface. I call Lelouch and wait for him to answer. Yes Rai what is it Lelouch asked. I've gone onto stage two of my mission which has my team securing weaponry ammunition and vehicles for our cause I said. Your a very helpful friend Rai thanks Lelouch said hanging up.

Your a very helpful friend Rai thanks Lelouch said hanging up. What was Rai talking about C.C asked. He's gone onto stage two of his mission Lelouch said. I see your friend is very helpful C.C said. I head to bed and wake up the next morning. I go through school and see Cornelia's challenge. I see Lelouch leave and I knock on his door. C.C opens the door and she's holding a bag. Let me do this C.C after all i'm his ally I said. C.C nods and hands me the bag which I toss over my shoulder.

I run towards the Saitama Ghetto and see the explosions. I stop inside a building and change into the Zero outfit. I hear the victory song of Britannia's and see all of the knightmares. I start heading up the building and jump out a window and start climbing to the top. I see a knightmare in trouble and I hear my hatch got damaged in the battle. Turn around and I open it said the knightmare in front of the knightmare. I get on top of the building and I stand in a dramatic way.

There its Zero up there a knightmare said pointing at me. The knightmares start moving around the building and I fall backwards in a fall-of-faith landing in some rubble on my feet. I disappear into the sewers and I walk towards Lelouch who's running in my direction. I take off the mask and say you are foolish Lelouch just like me. I knew it would be you or C.C wearing the outfit Lelouch said. No problem Lelouch now let's get out of here I said. We leave and get back to ashford in our uniforms each carrying a bag.

We head to the clubhouse and enter it laughing. I split three hundred dollars between us from our gambling and we head to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 5 The Black Knights Appear

**Turn 4 The Black Knights Appear**

I go through a few more days at school without anything exciting happening. Hey Rai do you want to come on a trip Milly asked. No thanks Milly but thanks for asking I said. I went to my room and grab my backpack and equipment. Milly Nina and Shirley leaves soon after I grabbed my backpack. I leave the clubhouse telling B.B to stay. I head to the plaza where the resistance is waiting.

Rai how did you know about this place Ohgi asked. I know about these things before Zero sends out the word I said. Well said sir said Andor. I look over to my team just sitting down nearby. I see everyone's gathered here Zero said walking toward us. So what are we doing here Kallen asked. Why not ask Rai and his team since they went ahead and secured our base and equipment Zero said. They look at me and I walk forward past them. I bend own and open a door revealing a stairway. Follow me everyone I said walking down the stairs.

We reach the bottom and they try looking around. Its pitch black we can't see Tamaki said. I tap my wrist and lights turn on lighting the entire place. Whoa this place is undamaged how did you find this place Ohgi asked. It was coincidence to tell the truth I said tapping another button uncloaking a load of equipment. Whoa what is that Tamaki asked running up to them. That is equipment I had my eggheads in the future send me and no these are nowaday equipment not future weaponry I said. Your very prepared Rai Kallen said walking up to me. I won't be able to have the eggheads send any more equipment back in time for months I said.

Sir I convinced my employer to give me this Igor said running toward a vehicle and tap it. I look at it and smile. Okay let's head inside the cc I said. We enter the vehicle and we talk. Tamaki turns the tv on showing the hotel. I narrow my eyes and leave. I look at my allies and say its time to move ahead of Zero put on your armor. We head to our areas and put on our armor and I load up on ammo that I need.

I uncover the black knight symbols on my armor before calling Zero. Yes Rai what is it Zero asked. I'm moving ahead of the rest you the c4 will be in a supply closet in the entrance hall I said. I understand Rai go ahead Zero said. I hang up and say everyone let's move out. We get in a jeep and drive to the hotel. We stop outside the barricade and turn on our camouflage. We head through the barricade and over the bridge. We get to the other side of the bridge when I see a vehicle with Zero on top heading this way.

I enter the building and set the c4 in the supply closet. I head towards the captives location. The other four go down to secure the boats. I reach the floor and see a few guards. I put my rifle away and pull out my pistol. I change my voice to a deep growly one. I uncloak and walk toward them. Who are you one of them said. I shoot them in the head making the other three come out. I kill them also with my pistol unloading the entire mag. I reload my pistol and put it away. I walk into the doorway and say follow my instructions if you want to live. All of them get up and follow me down to the boats. I head to the floor where Zero is and I hear gun shots. I run into the room knocking the enemies out and leaping over their bodies. I stand and look over to Zero. He nods and we see the white knightmare.

I grab Euphemia and run for the boats as Zero triggers the c4. We get to the boats and jump on the last one heading out. I drop Euphie on a lifeboat on the way out of the collapsing building. I send the boat off along side the other boats when we get away from the building. I get into position of driving and using the computer to hack the camera feed to the entire world. When the dust starts clearing I hit the lights and start up the camera feed. Now Zero make you declaration to the world.

After Zero gives his speech about we are the black knights for the strong should fear us and the weak to rally behind us is their decision. I activate the smoke on the boat and disable the camera feed. I drive off toward the rally point of my comrades went. I take my helmet off and set it on a hook. Kallen walks up and sits down next to me. You knew what Zero was planning didn't you Rai Kallen said. I can't say my mind about the entire rebellion has been scrambled like some kind of memory is trying to pop into my head I said.

What kind of memory Rai Kallen asked. I shake my head and say I don't know Kallen but its something about coming back in time and its like I have been here before the occupation of japan I said. That's odd you come from the future why would you have a memory from before the occupation Kallen said. This is just a theory but a time dispersal accord and I was zapped into the future when I was too young to remember anything I said. You lost me Rai Kallen said. I may have been born in this time but raised in the future that's what my theory is Kallen I said. Is that possible Rai Kallen asked. Yes it is I looked through old notes of the last leader and it seemed like he and his wife along with the science team were trying to create the time jump machine I succeeded in making I said. So it ended in failure Kallen said. I nod and say the notes then go on to say a unknown was dispersed into particles and went into the machine before failure when they looked where it was it came from the cradle. Why would they have a cradle in a lab Kallen asked. I don't know but they looked into it and saw a baby I said.

So its only a theory Rai right Kallen said. I nod and say its only a theory but it seems logical. I pull into the concealed dock and turn the boat off. I grab my helmet and get up. So how are we getting to our base Tamaki asked. Its already been arranged I said. I jump off the boat and open the door showing a staircase leading to a door. I walk up to the door and open it revealing a tunnel. I walk down the tunnel and open the fifth door to reveal the base. How do you know the layout of this place Kallen asked. This place became a outpost for my resistance group so I remembered all the connecting tunnels under japan I said. Damn you don't mess around do you Tamaki said. Nope not when it comes to this stuff I said.

So can you give me the tunnel system Rai Zero asked. I pull out a flash drive and hand it to him. Thanks Rai this will help in our efforts Zero said walking away. I walk I over to the pile and look at the items. I spot a few auto-turrets that recognize allies or potential recruits. I enter the cc and look at Zero. Rai what is it Zero asked. Do you want some auto-turrets set up to defend this place I asked. Auto-turrets show me what your talking about Zero said standing up.

We head out to the pile and I grab a disk. That's a auto-turret Zero asked. Yep I guess their a gift from the eggheads I said tossing it to the ceiling where it latches on. A compact machine gun pops and survey's the area. Why ain't it shooting Zero asked. It won't unless someone not in its ally or potential ally database appears I said. That's a nice feature Rai Zero said. Tamaki walks up and looks at it. Oh boy I said grabbing Zero by the shoulder and take a few steps back. The stun gun pops out and fires at Tamaki stunning him. What happened Rai Zero asked. That's what's called the prank list and the scientists just love torturing virtual Tamaki so I knew once he looked at it he was going to be pranked I said. I drag Tamaki away from the turret and slap him till he wakes up.

What just happened Tamaki asked. Sorry Tamaki you just got pranked by my scientists I said. I'm staying away from those Tamaki said. I grab the remaining disks and place them around the base. I grab hardware and a bracer and tools and head to a corner. I take off my armor and my jacket and shirt. I start tinkering with the hardware and the bracer for a few hours till I finish. I put my shirt and jacket on and walk back into the cc. Zero I made this bracer so you can turn on and off all things I said placing it on the table. He picks it up and presses the same button twice and I hear a scream. What did I do Rai Zero asked. That was the turrets button Zero I said. I'm going to enjoy torturing Tamaki with this Zero said. Yeah just don't go to turret happy some of the pranks are less then harmless I said.

I leave the base to get some fresh air. I hear another scream from inside the base. What is these turrets doing to me no don't ahhhhhhhhh Tamaki screams. Kallen comes up with a very pained face. Poor Tamaki he's being tortured Kallen said. Damn those eggheads of mine they think torturing Tamaki is fun I said sighing. We hear Tamaki scream five more times. Want to head home Kallen and see if Tamaki survives the night I asked. Yes let's do that Rai I can't stand the screaming anymore Kallen said. We head to Kallen's home and I drop her off. I head towards ashford and look at the moon. No I just realized what faze of the moon it is.

I stumble into a alleyway and start transforming into my other form the other side effect does to me. I scream as my body starts changing and becomes hairy. My head turns into a wolf's head. I grow a tail and claws. My clothes rip apart and I hear footsteps heading my way. I head in the shadows and sit down.

Kallen opens her door then hears a scream. Was that Rai just now Kallen said closing the door and running out the house. Kallen runs toward where she hear Rai's scream from. Why would he be in this place Kallen said. Kallen sees a flick of silver as something hides in the shadows.

Ohgi and Tamaki were walking home when they hear a scream. Was that Rai just now Ohgi said. Yeah it sounded like him let's go Tamaki said. They run towards where they heard Rai's scream. They see Kallen head towards the scream. Is that Kallen Tamaki said. Yeah it is Tamaki Ohgi said. They head toward Kallen.

I see Kallen standing in front of me. Rai are you in the shadows Kallen asked. Why are you hiding Kallen asked. Rai please come out of there Kallen said. I stand up and walk out into the light. Kallen steps back upon seeing my form. I try to place my hand on her cheek but I get shot. I look at where the bullet came from Ohgi and Tamaki please no. I get shot in the chest a few more times before collapsing. I fall onto my back holding my chest to try and stop the bleeding.

Kallen are you okay Ohgi asks standing in front of her. Yeah stay back we'll deal with this beast Tamaki said pointing his gun at me. I turn my head toward the sky and close my eyes and wait for the end. I feel several more bullets enter my body. Stop it guys I don't think it was trying to hurt me Kallen said. What do you mean Kallen Ohgi asked. Look at the fur its silver I don't think he would harm me Kallen said kneeling down. Silver fur but the only person with silver hair that we know is Rai Ohgi said dropping the empty pistol.

I open my eyes and look around at the three of them. Rai are you okay we're sorry Tamaki said holding his hands to my wounds. Sorry I shouldn't have told Tamaki to shoot you Ohgi said. Rai stay with us please Kallen said crying. I raise my hand and wipe away her tears. Sorry you three but I transform into a wolf on the day of the full moon and a werewolf on the night of the new moon I said. Wait you mean you were the wolf during the day of the cat hunt Kallen said. Yes I was Kallen i've been dealing with this for ten years since a near death experience in which I had wolf dna spliced into mine to save me but I was in a coma for months I said.

Please stay with us Rai Kallen said trying to get me to my feet. Ohgi and Tamaki help me to my feet and we head back to the base. I'm staying up here Tamaki said. The three of us head into the base making my team run over to me. Damn we forgot its the new moon night Godwin said. We're sorry sir Igor said. They all bow and run of to train themselves till they drop. What are they doing Ohgi asked. They are punishing themselves I said. They get me to the cc and set me on a seat.

What's going on Tamaki called me but I couldn't understand a single thing from him Zero asked coming down the stairs. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees me. Hey there Zero do you like my curse I said sarcastically. Rai is that you Zero asked walking up. Yes its Rai Zero its because of some wolf dna he has Kallen said bandaging my torso. Is there a way to get rid of this curse Zero asked. Yes there is a way Zero and its highly risky and rare I said. Risky what do you mean Rai Kallen asked. What I mean is wolfsbane it can cure me of this curse but still keeping the agility enhancement I said. That is risky since its a 75% chance of death and I think a nobleman will be willing to give it away Zero said.

What that high of death Kallen said. Yet its the only way to get rid of this I said. I look at the others. You really need this gone do you know the recipe to get rid of this Ohgi asked. I nod and say can I have a pen and paper. Zero hands me some and I write down the recipe consisting of wolfsbane dragonfire leaves some cinnamon and ginger root. I hand the recipe to Zero and he stares at the recipe for awhile. Its the strongest recipe that I have researched but after taking the medicine I will need to be left alone so I can fight the demon wolf inside me I said. Zero nods and pulls out a cell. He walks up the stairs and disappears.

So Rai how are you holding up Ohgi asked. I have a thick fur and steel skin so the bullets only caused me to bleed I said. Kallen sits down next to me and I see her with tears in her eyes. Don't worry Kallen i'll live I said. We talk for awhile about how japan was before Britannia's occupation. Zero walks down the stairs and says Rai those ingredients for the medicine is on its way here. Thanks Zero I would have done this a long time ago but Britannia holds all the wolfsbane I said. It figures that would be the way it would be Zero said.

I look at the time and its six in the morning. I start reverting back to my human state. I hear a truck pull in and Andor comes into the cc. The ingredients are here for the recipe sir Andor said. Is the station setup to watch over my brain waves spiritual waves and physical wounds I asked. Yes it is thank Izanagi and Izanami that the scientists sent the station was sent back here just in case Andor said.

What are you talking about Rai Zero asked. The station or the divine watcher is to watch over anyone who's in a serious state I said before leaving. Andor where is the ingredients I asked. There at the watcher sir so you can make the cure Andor said. I nod and head to the station. I see the ingredients and the suit am going to be wearing. I grab the pure black suit and head into the small room. I get out of my tattered clothes and put on the suit. I leave the room and throw a lab coat on.

I pull out my glasses which I use whenever I make anything in the science department. I put on my glasses and start getting to work. I grab the elixir that was half way completed. Okay I start grounding the ginger root with my mortar and pestle. Next I place the dragonfire leaves in the mortar and start grounding them. Now I place the cinnamon in the mortar and start grounding the cinnamon with the other ingredients. I pour the ingredients into the elixir and then I place the wolfsbane in the elixir. I start shaking it lightly and I hear someone come in.

Rai can I possibly talk you out of this Kallen asked walking up to me placing her hand on my back. No you can't Kallen after all I finally have elixir together and i'm just waiting for the right color I said turning around. I see Rai Kallen said opening her eyes and she sees me wearing glasses. You wear glasses Rai Kallen asked. Yeah but only when i'm working my science skills Kallen I said smiling. So what color are you waiting for Rai Kallen asked. I look at the elixir and see it's sapphire. This is the color i'm waiting for Kallen and can you get my team in here since they now how to work and interpret the consoles I asked. Yes I can Rai just don't drink it Kallen said leaving.

I put my glasses in the lab coats pocket and I take it off. I walk into the room where the coffin bed is. I place the elixir on the bedside table and sit on bed. I here the intercom come on and my team says their ready. I got it you guys see you in unknown amount of time I said grabbing the elixir and drink it all. I start feeling the sleeping effect. I lay down and the lid closes and I feel the clamps latch my body down and the brain monitor slides onto my head.

I fall into the wolf dimension where I can become free from this curse if I complete the challenge. I look at my body and its human. Good first step complete now time to head for the challenge finish line. I look at my wrist and see my humanity meter. I have to keep this above eighty percent to get rid of this for good. I look at the equipment set out in front of me.

The japanese equipment which has the equipment of a samurai. The equipment of a medieval knight. The equipment of a britannian soldier. Then the customized equipment which comes from the mind of the challenger as long as they are in parameters. I close my eyes and the equipment starts appearing. Customized japanese armor that can hold mags. Two katanas a bow and arrows and a pistol. I open my eyes and look at my equipment. Nice this is going fun I said seeing my five mags and pistol. I walk past the start of the challenge and into the maze of the wolf.

I pull out the bow and unstrung it. Good now I can shoot faster I said grabbing a arrow. I take the right and walk forth. I hear a heavy breathing and then a howl. I pull the arrow back a little. I hear footsteps in front of me and a wolf jumps toward me from twenty feet away. I pull the arrow back all the way and fire it. The wolf flies past me dead. I grab the arrow and ready it again. I hear five howls from behind me. I run forward to get away from the wolfs. I see the exit after taking a few turns. A wolf jumps in front of me and I kill it with my arrow. I fire off four more arrows at the four wolfs behind me. The four wolfs drop dead and I exit the maze.

I sit down and grab the bread on me. I take a bite to keep my humanity up. I look at the meter and I see its still full. I look up and see the guardian of the maze. I get up and pull out my bow. I walk toward the guardian and he looks at me while on his throne. Its been five centuries since the last person came to get rid of their wolf side he said getting up grabbing his stone slab of a sword.

I stare at him as he gets up and he towers me by fifteen feet. I will get rid of this wolf side of me and none of you will stand in my way I said putting away my bow and pull out my one of my katanas. I see your determined little one show me Knightwolf your strength Rai Sumeragi he said. I will Knightwolf and you will kneel before me or you will be dead I said. Your very bombastic can you hold that up Knightwolf asked. I nod and hold up my sword in both hands. To the creators of japan Izanagi and Izanami I will hold my honor and not back down. I will push forward through all my challenges. I will not let my allies fall in vain I will avenge them. I won't die until my ultimate goal is achieved. I will fight as a member of a japan and a japanese to fight as a Sumeragi. Now come and get it my foe I yelled finishing my message to the gods.

I run forward at Knightwolf who is grinning and sets his sword on his shoulder. I get close and he swings downward with his sword. I jump backward and his sword slams into the ground. I see him having trouble with pulling the sword up. I run up the sword and the sword starts to move so I jump to his arm and continue to run up him. I see your very talented at this way of fighting. I jump on his shoulder and leap into the air. I look at him and his sword is completely open. I swing downward toward his sword. I move my self into a spiral cut and I hit the sword. I cut through the blade and I hit the ground along with the blade of his sword.

You have defeated me Rai Sumeragi now here its to open the gate behind me Knightwolf said pointing to a key next to his throne. I look at the katana and its become a short sword. I put the sword away and grab the key. Its a red key wait a second Knightwolf is the last gate going to be a rainbow gate using the colors of the rainbow and the keys that I take from the other guardians I asked. Hmm how do I put this king Sumeragi your correct but not I can't confirm it for you if I want to live Knightwolf said. I understand see you at the end I said opening the gate. I place the key in my bag and walk forth.

He's gotten into the wolf dimension successfully without any trouble Igor said typing away at the computer with Alexis. Yeah now he has to choose his equipment to get him through the entire dimension Alexis said. I see no damage or abnormalities yet but I can't say that entirely Andor said. We have to keep all of this up and monitor our general so he doesn't die since we can give him some help by healing him Godwin said.

How's Rai holding up you four Zero asked walking in with Kallen. He's holding up good so far but we don't want derail him Alexis said keeping her eyes on the screen. Where's he at right now Kallen asked. Let's see oh he's gotten his equipment and its a customized japanese armor two katanas bow and arrow and five mags and a pistol Igor said. So does that mean he's at the beginning Zero asked. Yes it means exactly that Zero Andor said. He's moved into the maze of the wolf Alexis said. This isn't good his heart rate is going up but he's keeping it at a safe rate Godwin said handing the report to Zero. He's cleared the maze and his humanity meter is still full Igor said.

Humanity meter what's that Kallen asked. He has to keep it above eighty percent at the end or he won't get rid of this curse Andor said. What that means he's risking everything on this one chance Zero said. The four of them nod and they pick up a trace. Rai's fighting the first guardian of the wolf dimension Igor said. What guardian is that something like a high person in that dimension Kallen asked. Yes that is exactly it there's seven guardians before he can face off against the wolf god Alexis said. I see this is a gauntlet of eight challenges to free himself Zero said.

I pull out my pistol and head into hall of darkness. I run through the hall and I feel a slight graze on my armor. I get out of the hall and throw a grenade that I won from my last opponent into the hall. It explodes killing the enemy that was chasing me. I look at the boss person of this place. Looks like you got here she said. Yeah and i'm going to defeat you I said. Fine let's fight Rai Sumeragi my name's quick draw Maria she said pulling out four pistols.

I run forward and open fire at Maria. I empty my pistol and I reload. I go through four more mags just for her to drop. I put in my last mag and jump onto her head. I empty my entire clip into her skull and she falls over dead. I look over to her throne and see mags for my pistol a shotgun and forty shells. I walk over to the equipment and stock up. I grab the shotgun and load the six shell capacity. I place the thirty-four shells in my bag and grab orange key. I hold the shotgun in my left hand and use my right to unlock the gate.

I run into the next obstacle. The fires of ten thousand degrees. I run toward the exit at the other end. I dodge around the fire spitting out of the ground and I reach the exit. I open the door up and see my next enemy. I don't have time to talk with you puny human the giant said throwing his fist. I dodge his attack and his fist lands into the ground. I jump onto his arm and open fire into the giant's face. I pull out my pistol and empty the entire clip into the face killing the giant.

I land on the ground and reload my guns. I walk and grab the yellow key. I open up the gate and put the key in the bag. I charge forth into a coliseum where I see multiple enemies. I count four enemies and a rainbow gate behind them. I charge at the first and we clash. I unload twelve shells into it killing it. I reload the shotgun and grab the green key.

I charge at the next one and fire the remaining shells at it and I throw my shotgun at it. I pull out my pistol and destroy the shotgun sending shards into the monster. It falls over dead and I take the blue key and place it in the bag. I run at the other two and empty three clips into the one on the left killing it. I put away my pistol and pull out my broken katana and toss it into the skull of the last monster. I grab the indigo and violet keys and place them in my bag. I walk up to the rainbow gate tired. I use all my keys to unlock the gate and I walk towards my battle against the wolf god.

I look at my humanity meter and its at ninety-five percent. I walk forth up the stairs toward the final area. I reach the top and I see the wolf god. You have reach me Rai Sumeragi now I will take on your wolf side so it will be you facing yourself. I pull out my pistol and empty the rest of my ammo. I drop the pistol and grab the bow. I start unloading my arrows into my wolf side all the while dodging its swipes. I pull out my last arrow and fire it into its chest.

I drop the bow and pull out my katana. I charge at my wolf side and it swipes me in the side sending me flying. I land near the edge of the platform. I stand up and look at my wolf side. I throw off the helmet and charge it. I slash it four times and it swipes me sending me to the edge again. I throw off my armor and charge at it. I cut off its right arm and swing at its left arm. I cut off the arm and thrust my katana through its chest. I pull out the katana and cut off its head with my katana breaking. I stumble from the body and look at the weapon. There's nothing but the handle with a bit of metal.

I look at the wolf god and say i've beaten all of your challenges wolf god now let me free from the curse of the wolf. Yes you have Rai Sumeragi now prepare for the extraction the god said. I ready myself and he starts the ritual. I feel my wolf side being torn from me with all the pain I ever have endured in my life attacking me. My knees start wobbling but I stand firm for I can't let myself fall. After ten minutes of severe pain my wolf side is extracted from my soul. You have completed my challenge Rai Sumeragi you were able to withstand the pain and not fall to the ground you are free the god said waving his hand sending me into a gate.

Rai's doing good for the time he's been in that realm while it seems to have been a day for him its been three Igor said. Rai has gotten to the last part and now he's facing his wolf side Alexis said. Kallen comes in and says is he winning Alexis. Its sort of a draw at the moment sense they both have received wounds but wait Rai just chopped the wolf's head off Igor said.

So he's completed the entire thing Zero asked walking in. No there's still the tenth and final challenge which is to stand the pain for the entire time for the extraction to be completed Andor said. It's begun Zero the wolf inside Rai is being extracted Alexis said. After thirty minutes now his soul his cleansed from the curse of the wolf Godwin said. His soul is making the return trip and his soul has entered his body safely Igor said. Yes he did it he's free Alexis said.

I wake up and open the coffin bed. I knock out the cameras and change into the civilian clothes. I walk out of the room and see five smiling faces. I'm glad to be back and it's been three days correct I said. Yes it has sir Igor said. I nod and say i'm going to get some fresh air if you need me. I walk out of the base and lean against the railing. Man it's finally over no more transformations I said. I look at the sky and its blue. Rai are you okay Kallen asked walking up. Yes I am Kallen but i'm just glad I said. So do you want to go to ashford Kallen said. Yeah let's go Kallen I need to face Milly after all this I said.


	6. Chapter 6 Uprising

**Turn 5 Uprising**

We reach ashford academy and head for the council room. We reach the clubhouse and I get a hit over the head. Ow that hurt Milly I said rubbing my head. You deserved it for being gone for three days Milly said stepping in front of me. Sorry I was exploring the entire city for the past three days I said. Is that so Kallen did tell me that she saw you exploring the city two days ago and Lelouch told Rivalz during one of their escapades that he saw you yesterday so i'll let you off this time Milly said.

Kallen Milly i'm heading to my room see you in a bit I said leaving to my room. I enter and head into the bathroom. I get undressed and step into the shower. I see a vision of the future through the mist. I see Jenny the female scientist heading the backup labs. I see what she's working on and its a bracer with a blade hidden on the bottom.

Its black and gold my kind of colors. I turn off the shower and get dressed in fresh clothes. I sit down at the desk and open up a way to Jenny. Hello sir what do you need Jenny asked. Are you done with the bracer yet I asked. Yes do you want it the time stream won't be affected at all Jenny said. I check the time stream status and say yes I do send it to me Jenny. I got it sir its on its way Jenny said.

I hear a small teleportation sound and its over in five seconds. Got to go Jenny talk to you later I said. I turn off the com device and grab the bracer from the floor. I roll up my sleeve and put the bracer on. I roll the sleeve down and I put the uniform jacket on. I button it up and exit my room. I head to the council room and enter it. I sit down and get to work on my part of the work.

I hear the doors open and Suzaku comes in. He sits down beside me and starts his part of the work. Milly starts talking about the state of the world and it catches my attention. I set the pen down and look at Milly. The world can't survive being ruled by one country or one person it has to be the whole world working together or it will turn into complete hell that's the way the world is I said picking up the pen and finish the last paper.

I get up and exit the room. What the heck did Rai mean by that Shirley asked. Everybody shrugged and Lelouch says from what I gathered is that every country has to put their differences aside and work together or the world will degrade under one country's rule. Everyone looks at each other and start talking about what Rai said to try and find out what he meant.

I enter my room and sit down at my desk. I open up the com device and connect to my four comrades. After ten minutes they come online and report for duty. Phase three and four are going into affect in the next few days you four remember what they are right I said. Yes sir we do phase three is show photos of the state of the world in thirty years to the entire world Godwin said.

Phase four is having a uprising in every prison owned by Britannia and have them become black knights Alexis said. Correct i'm glad you guys haven't forgotten now prepare for the phases I said. I cut the transmission and put the com device away. I get up and head to bed for the night. I wake up the next morning and I leave campus to the hideout.

I enter it and meet up with my team in a small tent they set up. Where's the news building I asked. Right here sir its a skyscraper and with our equipment we will be able to do this easily Andor said. Everyone get ready for the small attack on the news building to take it over but remember no killing the civilians or guards use your tranquilizers I said. Yes sir we'll get ready they said.

I grab my armor and start putting it on. I strap on my chest armor and put on my helmet. I grab my pistol and change out my mags for tranquilizer mags. I put one clip in and two on my belt. I put the pistol in its holster and I exit the tent. I head over to the pile and grab five small devices. I place them in my bag on my back of my waist.

We exit and turn on our camouflage. We head to the news building and fire our grappling hooks to the rooftop. We ascend to the roof and I run to the middle of the roof. I pull out of the devices and toss one to my teammates. They place them on the side of the building and I look at my left arm to see if their online. I set my device down between my feet. I see five green lights and we rally to the stairs.

We head down to news broadcast and we tranquilize everyone around the room. I break down the door and we tranquilize the crew. Change armor color to pure white team so its not blamed on the black knights I said. We start manning the place and Igor puts in the chip containing the photos of the future. I walk in front of the camera and I smile underneath my helmet.

Turn the camera from japan only to worldwide team. They nod and I see the green light go on. Hello world this is a message from the future i'm a leader of a resistance of five hundred people. I'm here to show you the world's state in thirty years in my future where Britannia rules the world. Here is a picture of the world from space there's only green around the capital of Britannia.

That's plant life everything else that's brown and bleak that's wasteland no plant life and buildings are destroyed and barely standing. Here's a picture of japan close up during day. It has over one million troops just to destroy my resistance group that has to live underground. Here's our home a big ass fortress where at the age of six you get your first weapon a combat knife.

Our school was to learn to survive not anything like your schools. Here's a battle that happens every month. Five thousand enemy troops come at us and we repelled them every time. There used to be over five billion people resisting Britannia and they crushed them. Only five hundred still resist Britannia now. Now your wondering what's so bad about submitting to Britannia i'll show you.

Here is what's bad folks its not pretty. Those who submit become nothing but husks green husks with their bones protruding from their bodies. This is another reason why we resist Britannia their disgraceful no honor nothing holy about them. Here's a prison in China or what used to be China. There's a execution at every hour of the day.

Here's another picture to what Britannia represents now and in the future. Look at this factory in the capital what do you see. Yes that's correct nuclear weapons five thousand to be exact. The ruler of Britannia kills his entire family after conquering the entire world with no emotions at all. Here's the meeting of the entire royal family about six hundred or seven hundred people and guess what happens he sends a few nukes at his family and completely and utterly decimate them leaving no trace of them.

That was a photo by photo of the killing. As you can see the Holy Britannia you worship is not holy its unholy its demonic. Remember this is a fight against demons from hell itself the world needs more soldiers to fight against them. Now stand up people of the world and fight for a better future fight against Britannia even if you are a britannian. The world belongs to everyone not to one person or country now stand up rise up and fight I announced.

The students sitting in class overhear this through the intercom. Milly comes into the room where everyone else is and tells the teacher a emergency council meeting is needed. The teach nods and everyone follows Milly to the council room. They sit around the table and look at each other. What was that speech about Milly asked. We don't know but everything was hacked our screens showed the pictures and videos Lelouch said.

I enter the room breathing hard and Milly runs up to me. Rai what's wrong and why weren't you at class Milly asked. I got a invitation to a tour of the news building for a job as a crewman when the hijacking happened and the entire tour was tranquilized I barely got away from them and I came back here I said leaning against the wall.

Your lucky to have gotten away from those insane people Suzaku said putting his hand on my shoulder. No kidding and my headphones got hacked somehow to where I heard what they said it was crazy talk I said sitting on the floor. I take off my headphones and MP3 player setting them on the ground. Its just good your safe Lelouch said.

Thanks guys i'm going to head to my room sorry but this morning has been quite hairy I said getting up with my things. I walk out of the room and head to my room. I enter my room and set my MP3 player on my desk. I head to the shower and when I get out a put on some street clothes. I put on my headphones on my head and turn on my MP3 player.

I exit my room and head to a casino in the city.

I stop off at a suit shop and try on a few of them. I buy the perfect black suit with white shirt underneath it white gloves top hat and a cane. I put my wallet in my suit's inner pocket. I make sure to have everything perfect and I exit the shop with street clothes in a bag. I pass one of my teammates and hand them the bag as I move through the crowd.

I enter the casino and turn off my MP3 player while taking off my headphones. I walk up to the desk and she looks at me. Ah finally are you perhaps Rai she asked. Yes I am where is the nobleman i'm supposed to meet I asked. Mr. Axon he's on the VIP floor and here's the key card to get up there she said handing me a gold card. I walk to the elevator and enter it. I put the card in and push the VIP room button.

I put the card in my wallet and wait for the elevator stop. The doors open and I walk toward the poker table where seven out of eight chairs are filled with Mr. Axon there. Ah finally Mr. Henrish come sit down and we'll start the game of poker Mr. Axon said. I sit down in the empty chair and take off my top hat. How much should we bet on this Axon asked.

Twenty thousand each Mr. Axon it seems like the best amount Abaki said. We all grab twenty grand from our wallets and give it to the dealer. The dealer deals the cards and I look at my hand. Ace of hearts and king of hearts as my hand. I call on that I said. Once everyone has taken their turn the dealer deals the first three cards.

Queen of hearts jack of hearts and ten of hearts. I watch as people go all in to either bluff or win. I'm all in as well I said. I see Axon go all in since he's the last one. Flip your cards over players and we'll see who wins the dealer said. We flip our cards over and the dealer looks at my hand after looking at everyone else's. Royal straight flush Mr. Henrish has won the hand the dealer said.

Shit good job Mr. Henrish you won our money Axon said as the dealer hands me the money. I put the money in my wallet and put on my top hat. I put away my wallet and grab my cane. I get up and say this was fun but one game was enough for now. I walk to the elevator and press the ground floor button. The elevator stops and the doors open. I exit the casino and walk towards a small hideout near the school.

I enter the hideout and change into street clothes. I put the fancy suit in the suitcase along with the cane and top hat. I pick up the suitcase and walk back to ashford. I enter the clubhouse and enter my room. I put my suitcase on my bed and pull out the suit. I put the suit in the closet neatly. I put the cane and top hat on the desk.

I exit my room and relock it. I walk to Lelouch's door and knock on it. I hear some noise from inside and the door opens. Yes Rai what's up Lelouch asked. May I come in I have something to give you I said. He nods and I enter the door. I sit down on the couch and Lelouch sits in the desk chair. I pull out my wallet and pull out the money I won at the casino today.

I place the money on the coffee table in front of me and Lelouch looks at me. Where did you get that money Rai Lelouch asked. I beat nobles in poker in one hand of poker winning $140,000 plus the twenty thousand I put in as the bet I said. Really never thought you would gamble Lelouch said. I'm a master gambler Lelouch and i'm giving you half for the black knights treasury I said handing over eighty grand.

Thanks Rai this money will help out very much Lelouch said. I put the rest away and I head towards the door. Rai good job securing some funds for us Lelouch said. I give him a thumbs up and exit the room. I walk to my room and enter it. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. I wake up the next day and go through the flow of the next three days to lunch.

All of the council members were sitting in the council room eating and doing council work. I finish my ham sandwich and my phone goes off scaring everyone in the room. I jump out of my chair and notice its my phone ringing. I look at who's calling and see its my dreaded uncle. I have to take this guys sorry I said flipping it open and hit answer.

Hello uncle its been a very long time I said. Yes I know that we haven't seen or talked to each other since my parents murder uncle I said. I like those kind of clothes uncle I said. I know it doesn't uphold the family image very well but I hate those clothes I said. I know uncle I know but I don't want to go into that kind of business I said.

Really you need me come back to the homeland I said. I see how long will it take uncle I asked. That long huh I see uncle I said. You have sent the personal jet with the servants that my parents had in a equal contract I said. I see i'll be there uncle I said. I know what to be dressed in uncle and i'll be dressed in them I said. I know a place that I can hire from I said.

I know uncle i'll be in the homeland soon I said. I close the phone and exit the room. I walk to my room and enter it. Damn I hate that years ago during the failed attempted a man called James Henrish disappeared. I found out he arrived about three hundred years in the past and became a noble for Britannia. Now my uncle Wes Henrish is calling me back.

I pull out my phone and dial up the number of the limo company that Rivalz works for. I put it to my ear and a male answers. Hello Noble Limousines for hire he said. I need a limo for my nephew Mr. Henrish full name Rai Henrish I said. I understand where do you want the limo driver to drive to he asked. To the gates of ashford academy he stays there as a student I said. Understood does your nephew have money he asked. Yes he does sir I said.

I'll send my best driver to the gates of ashford he said. I got it bye sir I said hanging up. I walk into my bathroom and get a shower. I get out and get dressed in my suit which has been freshly ironed in secret. I put my cell phone and wallet in my inner pockets. I put my top hat on and grab my cane to finish the outfit. I exit the room and lock it up.

I walk down the stairs and see the council minus Rivalz. When did you get those clothes Shirley asked. I sigh and say i've been having it tailored since I got here Shirley. Look at you dressed up all gentleman like Milly said. See you guys later and Suzaku keep everyone safe from conflict I said walking out of the clubhouse. I walk towards the gates and students along with faculty stop to watch me.

I reach the gates and see the limo parked out front. I walk up and tap my cane on the driver's door. I see him get out and I see a flash of blue. Mr. Henrish sorry let me get your door he said. He opens the door and I get in the limo. I see him get in the driver's seat and turn the engine on. I press the button that notifies him that I want to talk to him.

He rolls the window down and looks in the mirror. Rivalz your the best driver I asked. Yes I am and i'm surprised that your my first person to pick up Rai Rivalz said. Yeah well to the airport Rivalz and take it at the normal pace I said. Understood sir it will be done Rivalz said rolling up the window. I sit back and look at my cane. It has a piece of metal with four mythical beasts engraved on it. The griffon phoenix Pegasus and unicorn are engraved on the cane.

The limo stops and Rivalz gets out. He opens my door and I get out. I pull out one grand bucks and hand it over. This is more then the your trip costs Rivalz said. I know the rest is a tip for you I said. Oh thanks for your business Mr. Henrish Rivalz said getting back into the limo. I walk around the limo and walk inside the airport. I see a man with a Mr. Henrish poster.

I walk over and he sees me. There you are Mr. Henrish follow me sir he said. I follow him through the airport and we arrive at the private jet. I get on and sit down in a chair. Sir we're taking off now the pilot said. I wait and the jet leaves the airstrip. We fly into the sky and I look around the jet's interior. I lean back and close my eyes.

After about twelve hours the jet starts descending. I open my eyes and sit up so I don't get hurt. The jet hits the airstrip and stops soon after. I get up and leave the jet. I head to the limo that's waiting for me. I enter the open door and it closes. Hello my nephew its been a long time Wes said. Yes its been a long time uncle I said. I see you have a very good suit Wes said.

I nod and asked so who died you said someone who was helping us. It was my wife's friend who perished due to a roof landing on her Wes said. I nod and look straight at Wes. Uncle how have you been doing I asked. Like you care but i'm fine how about you Wes said. I'm fine uncle so how's been the knightmare production going I asked.

Its going good and i'm making a special knightmare but its capabilities have surpassed any model yet so we haven't gotten the perfect person to pilot it Wes said. I nod and ask how about the aircrafts at our personal island on the aircraft carrier the size of twenty normal aircraft carriers. All those aircraft have been built and outfitted for battle so we have five hundred fighter planes with modern weapons Wes said.

Good so does the aircraft carrier have room for knightmares I asked. Yes it does it has enough room for three hundred knightmares Wes said. Good how many pilots do we have I asked. All five hundred pilots for the aircrafts on carrier and about fifty pilots along with fifty knightmares Wes said. Are they all rebels against Britannia I asked.

Yes they are my nephew so do you want to test out the special knightmare Wes asked. I do uncle so its on the island right I said. He nods and says you have started something big and you need a army. Yes I do can you get inside men in every prison under Britannia control and have them release the prisoners I asked. I'm your uncle of course I can and they won't be giving any intel away Wes said.

Good uncle now keep up the work here in Britannia and send submarines next in three months I said as the limo stops. The door opens and we get out. We head to the small plane and get on. It takes off and after two hours we land on our island. We get out and I head to the aircraft carrier. I walk onto the bridge and see the captain.

He sees me and shows me to the special knightmare. I see it is very good it will work for me I said as I walk out of the changing room in a black knights pilot suit. I get in and test it out in a simulation. I get a 97% synchronization rate with the knightmare. I get out and tell the captain to head for Japan. He nods and we set off to Japan in a specialized aircraft carrier belonging to my family.

After four days of sea faring we get into Japan waters. I get onto the bridge and see a transmission with the viceroy. Viceroy Cornelia i'm Rai Henrish nephew to Wes Henrish CEO of Henrish Corporation I said bowing. Why are you coming into area 11's water with a military ship Cornelia asked. I'm here to fight against the black knights your highness I said.

Fine stop in the port in Tokyo Cornelia said. I understand princess Cornelia i'll head there now I said bowing again before the transmission ends. The ship stops in port and I walk out of the ship with my suit in my suitcase. I walk to ashford and enter the clubhouse. I enter my room and set the suitcase on the bed. I place the suit in the closet along with the cane and hat. I put the suitcase in the closet as well.

I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. I wake up and head out to the base. I walk down the steps and walk into my room. I change into my black knights uniform and I head to the cc. I enter the cc and see Zero. Long time Zero sorry i've been gone hope nothing happened while I was gone I said sitting down. No nothing big but we have the Kyoto group behind us now Zero said.

I see well Zero i've gotten my uncle to send agents into Britannia controlled prisons and release the prisoners to riot I said. That sounds great Rai is there anything else Zero asked. Yes there is Zero head to this ship I said handing full clearance to Zero. What's with the ship Rai Zero asked. Don't worry just head there and wait for everyone else i'll have my team to guard you I said. I got it Rai i'll head there right away Zero said getting up.

We head out of the cc and I see a car already to go. I see my team inside it and Zero gets in. Where's Zero going Rai Kallen asked. He's heading off ahead of us to a certain place Kallen I said. Huh Kallen said. Everyone get dressed in civilian clothes and make your way to the port without drawing attention i'll meet you there I yelled to all in the base.

I head to my room and change into my civilian clothes. I exit and see people leave in small groups. I get into a car with Tamaki Ohgi Kallen and a unknown woman. Ohgi leaves the base and drives to the port. I'm Rakshata by the way the woman said. Hello i'm Rai nice to meet you I said. We arrive at the port and we get out. I see its around one and I knock on the door.

Zero gets out with my team and I lead everyone onboard. How big is this ship and how did you get it Tamaki asked. I stop and laugh hard. My uncle has built this for most of his life since his ancestor was actually warped back three whole centuries from now so 313 years when my parents failed the time jump technology I said. So what's your uncle's name Ohgi asks.

Wes Henrish the CEO of Henrish Corporation on the front they only make civilian things but secretly we have built all of these I said pressing a button making shudders on the window draw back. Holy cow that's some military and your under immunity correct Ohgi asked. Yes I am the only reason I have immunity is because I used my Britannian name as the front to gain Immunity while I still have my Japanese name I said.

You were born with a Britannian name Kallen asked. Sadly yes I found out in the notes a few days before coming back to this time Kallen I said. So your not full japanese like you said when we met in that shelter Tamaki said. I'm the same as Kallen half Britannian and Half japanese but I use my Britannian name as a front I said.

What's your Britannian name Rai Kallen asked. Officially its Henrish like my uncle but its actually a rebel noble Britannian family that survived and my name is Leo Phantasm I'm a rebel through and through on both sides I said. That noble family was killed off nearly one hundred and fifty years ago Zero said. According to history yes the entire Phantasm family is died but i'm that last surviving member of the family I said.

Ouch Rai so can you tell us your full Japanese name Tamaki asked. I turn my head and exit the room. Sorry not yet not until I have my blood tested by that Rakshata. I show them around the entire ship. That's it for the entire ship and remember this ship may look Britannian but it belongs to the Black knights I said. They all nod and I show them out. Rakshata stays behind in the medical labs and I head back to get her.

Hey Rakshata do you think you can do a blood test to show that i'm truly on their side once and for all I asked. Sure but what do you mean by that Rakshata asked. You'll see just can you do it I asked. She nods and I sit down. She takes three vials of blood and we leave the ship. I see Kallen waiting with a bike. I run over and get onto it. Kallen hops on the back and we put on our helmets.

You ready Kallen I asked. Yes I am now let's go Rai Kallen said. I drive off and head on a small joyride. Where are we going Rai this ain't the way to our places Kallen asked. We're going on a joyride Kallen I said. I didn't think you were the one to go on joyrides Kallen said. Well have you seen the burdens I bare its heavy so since I'm in a time of semi-peace I can take joyrides I said laughing.

I have seen the burdens you bare and their not pretty Kallen said. Yeah they aren't but you are Kallen I said smiling. What hey did you take me on this joyride just to say that Kallen said. No I didn't I just like your company Kallen your able to keep my mind on the good side of things away from the battle I said. Thanks Rai hey do you know those bikers their coming up on us as we are exiting Tokyo.

I look behind me and see six bikers with the crest of the photon family. Hold on Kallen things are about to get hairy I said pulling out a machine pistol with a 72 round clip. Hairy what do you mean Kallen asked holding on. Its the photon family my natural enemy besides Britannia this one is more personal I said as hit the gas. I speed up and the six enemies come at me with guns.

I see a ramp into a small abandon complex. Kallen holds on tighter and I go off the ramp. I do a backflip in the air and fire my gun at the biker enemies who went off the ramp. I kill four of them before landing on my wheels. I get rid of the empty clip and say Kallen there's a 72 round clip within your hands reach put it in the gun for me while I find us a place to hide. I got it Kallen said taking the pistol and start looking for the clip.

I find a small tavern and I enter it slowing down. I hit the counter just as Kallen reloads the gun. We get off the bike and I get the supplies from the bike. We split the supplies between us to carry in the two backpacks that were on the bike. I grab the rifle and we head for the inn across the small complex. We get inside and we head to one room after locking the doors windows and closed the curtains.

Okay we're stranded here and we have about three days of supplies I said. Yeah and our phones can't be used or we'll be found Kallen said. Yeah its going to be rough to get out of this battle since two of them are left more will appear I said. You said they are your natural enemy the photon family Kallen said. Yes while not credited for it they hunted the phantasm family down to me I said.

So how do they know your here Kallen asked. Future Britannia must have reversed engineered my time jump gate and sent the entire family back so five hundred to one thousand five hundred people have come back in time I said. Wait wouldn't that disrupt the time stream Kallen asked. Yes it would and it has luckily enough it has diverged away from my timeline where they rule I said.

I hear several sounds outside the complex's perimeter and I take a look with a scanner. I use the small screen to see what it sees. We have major trouble Kallen about a third of the family is here to try and kill me I said. Ouch do we have the firepower to take them out Kallen asked. If we take our shots carefully yes but this place won't hold up for any longer two days I said.

Well let's see if we get out of this Kallen said. I use the scanner and put it in between their vehicles. I detonate the scanner and the vehicles explode taking out several of the enemy. Yes now let's go and take them out at position one I said. We head to the attic and go prone at the two windows. We put our backs to the wall as they run around the complex.

We open fire at the enemy and they start dropping. I see a bazooka and we jump down the stairs as it fires off. The attic blows up and we move to position two. We fire at the enemy dropping more of them until two bazooka dudes come up. We dash away from position two as they fire. We get to position three as position two explodes.

We're running out of positions to fall back to Kallen said. I know but their running out of ammo I said. I toss a chain of grenades into the remains of position two where their running in at. We hit the deck as the grenades explode taking out many. Kallen hand me that other chain of grenades I said. She gives them to me and I pull out mines. I plant them by tossing them down the hall.

Run back to position four Kallen carry every single bullet and explosive I said picking up equipment and we start heading backward to our last position. We head into the small fort we built two days ago. I press a button on the small terminal I built with my black knights phone attached to it. What did you do Rai Kallen asked. This is our last stand Kallen we have no more fall back points so i'm hoping Zero comes and saves us secretly of course I said setting up a heavy machine gun.

I put the belt of ammo in it and aim it down the hall. I see the enemy charge down it getting blown up due to the mines. I push the button on the chain grenade and toss them into the mass of enemies entering the building. We hit the deck as the grenades explode taking out everything in front of our room. We don't have front walls anymore so let's hope our allies arrive soon Kallen said.

I nod my head and manned the machine gun. I see about one thousand left and we don't have enough ammo to take them. We're so died if our allies don't arrive I said looking at Kallen. Well how long do you think it will take Kallen asked. A few hours to arrive and by then we will have no ammo but we're not going down without a vicious fight I said. Agreed Rai let's go down fighting Kallen said.

We open fire at the enemy as we wait for the coin toss of fate. (if you want to think of the situation clearly think of a b-movie action scene with heavy metal music playing) I see the enemy drop as we run out of ammo for our guns. We pull out our pistols and look at each other. Its been five hours since we started holding out at this position Kallen said. Yeah I am thinking my luck has run out I said killing a enemy.

You mean you've survived all your combat with luck Kallen said. No I have huge amount of combat skill but luck has saved me many times I said. Well that's true everyone has luck that helps them out Kallen said. We start running out of ammo for the pistols to where two mags each is all we have. I see a couple of grenades land at the front of our worn down fort.

We jump backward into the closet as the fort is destroyed. Good thing the terminal is in here Kallen said. I nod and I pull out a second pistol for each of us. Ready for one last stand to survive or go out in a blaze of glory I asked. Yeah let's go we have had enough of this Kallen said. We put the two mags on our belts and reload our guns with the spare bullets.

We kick the door down and step out in front of four hundred enemies who are armed with pistols. We open fire on them with our pistols and we stand there in the open. I get shot in my left shoulder but I still fire my left pistol off. I see Kallen get hit in the leg and I toss my left gun at them. I get shot in the right leg and I hold up Kallen.

We fire with our pistols that are in our free hand that being my right hand and Kallen's left hand. I see a chance to run for it and I empty the rest of my clip before tossing the only white smoke grenade. I reload and we dash for it to get out of here. We break through the line and I hear trucks stopping. We press ourselves against the only dead end in the complex.

We fire at the enemies as they near us. I get shot in the right leg again and Kallen gets hit in the same leg as well. I pull the pin of the black smoke grenade and toss it into the air. The grenade explodes releasing the smoke above us. I run out of ammo for my pistol and Kallen hands me one of her mags. We are at our last clip Kallen so let's hope those trucks are allies I said.

We start firing our bullets carefully at the enemies heads. I hear gunfire from above and enemies start dropping quickly. I kill off twelve more enemies before I pop out the clip to see one bullet. How many bullets do you have Kallen I asked. One bullet left Rai how about you Kallen asked. I show her the one bullet that I have. We see people drop down to our level.

Are you two okay we're here now Ohgi asked. We drop to the ground and look as the black knights sweep the complex. We need a medic over here Ohgi yelled as Zero and Tamaki come toward us. You two can get into some serious trouble Tamaki said. Well to be honest those guys that we've just taken out in this fight were the photon family I said.

That's the family that destroyed yours Zero said. I nod and I see two medics arrive to treat us. The male medic picks me up and takes me to a medical station where he sets me down. He starts pulling the bullets out of my body and patch me up after. Your good to go sir he said as I get a spare set of clothes on. I walk on out of station and see Kallen walk out of the other.

We stumble into a truck and we get drove back to Tokyo. Crazy past few days we have had I said showing my last bullet. Agreed it has been crazy these past days Kallen said showing her last bullet. This we keep between just us about fighting I said. Agreed but how should we explain our absence from school Milly will grill us Kallen said.

I bet something has happened that has caused a ruckus and spliced footage showing us taken away by a black truck I said. Why do you say that Kallen asked. The JLF has been pretty active in disrupting the settlement's systems but the government has been keeping this very secret I said putting the bullet away. So that's going to be our story but how are they going to believe us Kallen asked.

A very logical question Kallen one of my team was ready to send a video to the news station that has the footage of us being captured I said. Very efficient to have plans already set up to cover for us Kallen said. Yeah it is but I only have a few more at the moment so we can't get in anymore jams I said. I understand Rai oh we're entering Tokyo now Kallen said.

I look and see that we are. Kallen puts her bullet away and leans against my shoulder. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the city. The truck stops and I open my eyes to see Ashford Academy out back of the truck. I see four of the black knights disguised as a mercenary help Kallen me along with several black knights disguised as civilians of the truck.

We walk toward the gates of the academy with a limp in our step. We walk toward the clubhouse and enter it. We walk up to the council room where we turn on the tv. I switch it to the news and the doors open to have Milly dash in with near bloodlust. Do you know how much trouble you two are in Milly asked. I see everyone else walk in and the news changes to the reporter.

This just in we finally have footage of the kidnapping of a few dozen civilians the reporter said. A video pops up and shows the two of us at the shopping district before a black truck pulls up. A few masked people get out and grab us from the streets. They toss us in the back of the truck knocked out. The truck drives away from the scene leaving a few bags behind.

More of the similar happenings come up after that. We also have the footage of the mercenaries who saved the civilians for free from the JLF who have been very active these past few weeks the reporter said. Another video pops up showing Ashford academy. A truck pulls up and some people in military gear get out of the truck. They head to the back and help people out of it who all have injuries.

I see Kallen and Me get out before the last two civilians. The mercenaries get back in and drive away from the scene. After that just as before more trucks help civilians out of trucks across Tokyo. This closes the Tokyo kidnapping incidents that have been going on the last few weeks and now back to our regular scheduled news report the reporter said before it goes to weather.

Me and Kallen look at everyone to see stunned faces. Your excused of being gone the past few days Milly said exiting the room. Soon everyone empties out of the room and Kallen heads off. I walk toward my room with some stumbling. I get to my door when Lelouch comes up to me. Yes Lelouch is something wrong I asked. How did you get such videos to the news station Lelouch asked.

My team and I prepared for this since we set up in the base I said entering my room. I hold my right shoulder and sit down on the bed. I hear a knock on the door and Suzaku comes in. Yes what do you need Suzaku I asked. I don't think you were telling the whole truth Suzaku said. I get and walk over to my desk. I open the drawer of the desk and pull out a loaded gun.

I turn around and point my pistol at Suzaku with a death glare. I didn't want to disrupt the timeline by killing you Suzaku I said. What do you mean disrupt the time flow by killing me Suzaku said. I told you when we first met about changing the Britannia's way in front of the princess I said. What. I'm from thirty years in the future and I believe you heard me some time ago from the news station I said.

I jump forward and cuff Suzaku in future tech. He drops to the ground and I sit down in the desk chair. I point my gun at Suzaku and glare at him. Your the one who hijacked the news station Suzaku said. Yes I was Suzaku and it was fun to broadcast the future truth to the world to diverge the timeline from my future now look at this I said putting a small screen on the desk.

This just in all prisons from around the world under Britannia control have been sabotaged and the prisoners are killing the military in retaliation the reporter of the news said. Many prisons show up burning to the ground from around the world and the prisoners are rioting with black knight weaponry and banners. What there's black knights in other parts of the world Suzaku said.

No Suzaku because you won't even remember anything from this room I said firing a dart with a special liquid knocking him out and wiping his memory of the last four hours. I put away the pistol and uncuff him. I pick him up and take him to Lelouch's room. I knock on the door and Lelouch opens the door. Rai why are you carrying Suzaku Lelouch asked.

I motion if I can come in and he nods. I walk in and I lay him down on the couch. I put a dart in him so he won't remember the last four hours Lelouch I said showing him the dart. Why did you do that Lelouch asked. I've caused a uprising around the world and all Britannian controlled prisons have been destroyed I said with the smile of the devil.

What do you mean uprising Lelouch asked. I hold up a screen showing all the prisoners in the world rioting against Britannia. The divine beings of the world has judged Britannia and this has happened turning the screen off. I have to go now Lelouch I said leaving the room.


End file.
